Ne t'approche pas
by pika-l
Summary: Kyo est enfin rentré après trois ans. Mais à son arrivée, il apprend que Yuya a disparu. Ou est-elle ? Est-elle au moins toujours en vie ? Si oui, pourquoi ne revient-elle pas ?
1. Prologue

Kyo était enfin rentré. Il avait passé trois ans à marcher pour revenir chez lui. Trois ans de solitude, à l'autre bout du monde, loin de ses amis. Mais tout ce temps, il ne s'arrêtait jamais, car il entendait des voix dans sa tête, qui l'appelaient, lui priaient de revenir. Leurs voix. Et finalement, il était arrivé chez lui. Dans son pays natal, il avait retrouvé tous ses amis et sa tranquillité, et bien sûr son Tenrô adoré. Malgré tout, cet homme, en rentrant chez lui, s'est aperçu qu'il manquait quelque chose. Un élément essentiel à son bonheur, à toute sa bande d'amis. Oui, quelque chose avait disparu, et personne ne savait où la trouver.

Yuya n'était plus là...

OoOoO

Kyo était content de retrouver son meilleur ami Kyoshiro, mais il était étonné que ce soit lui qui vienne l'accueillir. Normalement, une petite blonde bruyante aurait du lui sauter dans les bras, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Il interrogea Kyoshiro du regard, qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Fatigué après sa journée de marche, il en fallait peu à Kyo pour être énervé.

-Fais pas le con, Kyoshiro, où elle est ? Demanda le démon abruptement.

-De... De qui tu parles ? Répondit un Kyoshiro mal à l'aise.

-Planche à pain, évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? Lança-t-il avec irritation.

-Euh...

Kyoshiro fuyait son regard. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Toujours à se foutre dans les emmerdes, celle-là ! Il transperça du regard son ami, le forçant à parler et à tout avouer. Ses yeux rouges étaient encore plus froids que d'habitude, et Kyoshiro, malgré qu'il soit très fort, presque au même niveau que Kyo, eut réellement peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, il savait que si il l'apprenait, Kyo se mettrait dans une rage folle, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire alors. Une fois Kyo entré dans son mode démoniaque, laissant ses instincts primaires de démon agir, détruisant tout sur son passage et surtout, ne différenciant plus les amis des ennemis, une seule personne était capable de l'arrêter. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas là...

Inspirant profondément, Kyoshiro dit à contrecœur :

-Elle… Yuya n'est pas là.

-Et elle est où ?

Kyoshiro marqua un temps d'hésitation.

-... Je ne sais pas.

Kyo commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il avait marcher trois ans pour la retrouver, et même une fois rentré, il devait encore la chercher !

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Gronda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est, je te dis ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, figure-toi ! Elle a disparu, c'est tout ce que je sais !

Un froid glacial emplit la pièce dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient. Kyoshiro savait que quelque chose du genre allait arriver, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi fort. Apparemment Yuya comptait beaucoup plus pour l'assassin aux mille victimes qu'il ne le pensait.

Une aura chargée de colère froide émanait du démon. Il était dans une rage indescriptible. C'était impossible. Cette fille ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Elle était tellement bruyante qu'on l'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Et puis pourquoi elle disparaîtrait, aussi ? Elle avait dit qu'elle croyait en lui et qu'elle l'attendrait, elle lui avait promis ! Sa main tenant son sabre se serra sur le fourreau noir. Elle ne payait rien pour attendre. Dès qu'il la retrouverait, il lui ferait bien comprendre que le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon ne s'abaissait pas si facilement, et pour rien en échange, à chercher une personne, et une femme de surcroît !

Kyo s'approcha lentement de Kyoshiro en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, de ces yeux rouges à présent aussi froids que la glace. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'agrippa fermement par le col de son kimono qu'il serra fort. Kyoshiro n'y croyait pas, il n'avait même pas vu son mouvement tellement la main du démon était allée vite.

Il savait que son ami était déjà fort, peut-être vraiment le plus fort de tous les hommes, mais il semblait s'être encore amélioré, jusqu'à atteindre la vitesse et la force divine. Mais il savait aussi que cette force, il ne l'avait acquise que grâce à une personne, Yuya, qui était aujourd'hui portée disparu. L'amour de Kyo pour cette femme et sa colère à l'idée de la savoir peut-être morte, tuée par quelques bandits de bas étage, lui avait procuré cette force. Décidément, il avait bien changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, mais que en bien.

-Pourquoi ? Lança Kyo sèchement.

Les pupilles maintenant proches du visage de Kyoshiro le scrutait avec attention, lançant comme des pics de glace, mais Kyoshiro nota également une panique folle que son ami n'arrivait pas à cacher, malgré ses efforts.

-Après ta disparition, elle était anéantie. De toute la bande, c'est elle qui en a le plus souffert, évidemment...

-Abrège.

-Ok. Elle était prostrée dans le chagrin, ne faisant rien de la journée, ne mangeant presque plus. Et puis un jour, six mois après, elle nous a surpris, Sakuya et moi, en venant dans la cuisine, un baluchon sur le dos et son pistolet à la main, et elle nous a déclaré qu'elle partait.

-Qu'elle partait ?

-Oui. Elle nous a aussi interdit de la suivre. « Je vais continuer à vivre, et recommencer à chasser des primes » nous a-t-elle dit. Elle souriait pour nous faire croire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle était pâle comme la mort et maigre à en faire peur. Quand elle s'est retournée, j'ai aperçu son sourire qui s'effaçait et une expression triste à pleurer s'afficher sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient si vides ! J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais rien à faire... Elle est partie, mais elle n'est jamais revenue...

Pour un moment, Kyo ne bougea plus et n'arrivait plus à sortir un mot. Elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui sait si elle était encore vivante aujourd'hui ? Un vent de panique traversa tout son être. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait à tout prix la trouver rapidement et la ramener. Il se détourna de Kyoshiro et sortit de la maison.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui cria ce dernier. C'est inutile, tu ne sais même pas où elle est !

Kyo ne répondit rien et continua de s'éloigner de la maison. Il allait devoir chercher, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il ferait tout pour elle. Il ferait tout pour revoir cette femme.


	2. Changement

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis désolée si pour la mise en page, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais le site est assez compliqué pour publier ^^' ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous appréciez !**

Yuya ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un rayon de soleil lui caressait doucement la joue. Ou était-elle ? Ah oui, elle avait changé de ville et était arrivée ici, dans cette auberge hier. Elle poussa les draps du futon et se leva prestement pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. De là où elle était, elle voyait une des rues les plus animées de la ville, et de nombreuses personnes vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations malgré l'heure matinale. La jeune femme envia un instant leur insouciance, puis secoua la tête pour chasser des pensées inutiles et soupira. Encore une journée qui commençait...

Elle se détourna de la vitre qui laissait rentrer un soleil éclatant et énergique, qui lui aussi venait à peine de se lever. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne dormait plus beaucoup pendant la nuit, pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée. Son corps s'était habitué à ce rythme. De toute façon, même si elle était fatiguée, elle ne prendrait pas de repos. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la faiblesse. Elle devait encore s'améliorer beaucoup plus.

Elle s'approcha du petit sac qui transportait le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Malgré ses années de voyage, elle n'avait acheté que peu d'habits. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? La jeune fille coquette qu'elle était n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle se pencha pour prendre sa tenue qui se trouvait au dessus de sa petite pile de vêtements, et en la prenant, elle trouva en dessous un joli yukata rose, tirant sur le rouge, avec de belles fleurs s'épanouissant sur le tissu. Elle regarda un instant le kimono, ce kimono qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs et qui avait vécu tellement de choses. Il lui rappelait une petite bande de personne qui se tournait vers elle en rigolant et qui l'appelait. Et puis il lui rappelait lui. Peut-être la personne dont elle avait le moins envie de penser. Pendant une seconde, elle se laissa porter plus de trois ans en arrière, au moment où elle riait tellement en compagnie de ses amis. Mais bien vite, elle n'y pensa plus. Cette époque était révolue. Cruelle, la vie lui avait bien vite repris ce qu'elle avait malicieusement donné, laissant un vide plus grand encore dans son cœur qu'avant. Elle n'aurait pas du vivre cette aventure. Elle n'aurait pas du faire leur connaissance. Tout ça avait apporté plus de tristesse qu'autre chose. Et elle n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Elle avait banni depuis longtemps ce sentiment, ainsi que tout les autres.

Elle regardait maintenant le yukata avec dégoût et colère. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça maintenant ? Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus se rappeler. Ce n'était pas avec les souvenirs qu'elle allait devenir plus forte. Toujours dans sa chemise de nuit, sa tenue à la main, elle observait le vêtement qui reposait sur le baluchon. Elle devait s'en débarrasser. Elle devait à tout prix couper tous les liens. Elle s'empara du kimono, comptant le jeter de rage par la fenêtre, mais au dernier moment, elle arrêta son geste. Elle n'y arrivait pas. De larmes de colère emplirent ses yeux. Elle était faible, tellement faible ! Elle jeta le vêtement à nouveau sur le sac et l'enfouit tout au fond d'un geste rageur. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle le voit.

Un peu calmée, elle s'habilla, tout en observant la rue grouillante d'animation. Elle revêtit un débardeur noir qui moulait bien sa poitrine devenue bien généreuse maintenant, et une petite jupe, noire elle aussi, qui lui arrivait entre le genou et le haut de la cuisse. Sa tenue faisait un peu penser à celle des ninjas. Mais Yuya s'en moquait, elle devait simplement s'y sentir à l'aise pour effectuer des mouvements. Pour finir de s'équiper, elle prit les deux poignards qui reposaient au sol, long d'environ une vingtaine de centimètres qu'elle positionna sur ses deux cuisses, en dessous de sa jupe.

Elle caressa un instant leur manche, perdue dans ses pensées. Maintenant, sa vie se résumait désormais à ces deux lames. Il y a longtemps, elle avait banni tous les sentiments, ne laissant la place qu'à une sombre et froide détermination qui habitait tout son être.

Elle secoua la tête pour achever de se réveiller et ouvrit la porte coulissante de sa chambre pour sortir. Elle laisserait là ses affaires, ayant décidé qu'elle passerait quelques jours dans cette ville. La jeune femme ne s'arrêtait jamais dans des petits villages, mais toujours dans des grandes villes, le lieu idéal pour des gens voulant garder l'anonymat.

Elle était maintenant sortie de l'auberge, se trouvant sur les marches de l'entrée. Elle apprécia quelques secondes la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui baignaient sa peau puis se força à se mettre en marche. Elle n'avait pas d'objectif précis aujourd'hui, elle devait juste s'entraîner, comme d'habitude. Elle déambulait dans la rue en observant les gens, tâchant de trouver un adversaire de valeur qui lui permettrait de progresser, quand elle entendit une voix derrière, qui semblait s'adresser à elle :

-Eh la fille ! Tu m'a l'air pas mal dis donc. C'est combien ?

Elle ne se retourna pas pour observer le corps qui appartenait à cette vieille voix de pervers où une légère pointe de mépris et de condescendance pointait. Elle continua d'avancer, sourde aux appels. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, surtout pas pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Mais l'homme ne cessait pas de l'appeler, si bien qu'en voyant qu'elle ne réagirait pas, il s'approcha d'elle avec irritation, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de son dos. Il sourit, d'un sourire sadique et agrippa une fesse de la jeune femme d'une main poisseuse, tout en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour avoir une vue plongeante dans son décolleté et donc sur sa poitrine. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu ne réagis pas, mais je vais te faire crier après, tu vas voir.

Yuya avait d'abord penser s'en aller tranquillement lorsque cet homme répugnant l'appelait, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait touchée de ses mains sales, elle était en colère. Très en colère, à vrai dire. Ses yeux émeraudes devinrent sombres, tandis qu'elle attrapait le poignard sur sa cuisse droite, et se retourna à toute vitesse, si vite que l'homme ne la vit presque pas, et eut encore moins le temps de l'attraper pour l'immobiliser. Il contempla la jeune femme, étonné, avant de prendre conscience de la lame posée sur sa gorge, qui appuyait de plus en plus, faisant perler une goutte de sang rouge sur la peau suante.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comme il s'était retrouvé dans cette position, alors qu'une seconde auparavant, il tenait encore cette femme devant lui qui avait à la main un poignard plus qu'affûté. Il prit peur quand il vit ses yeux sombres, emplis de colère froide. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Yuya approcha lentement sa tête de l'oreille de l'homme pour lui murmurer comme il l'avait fait :

-Dégage, sale dégueulasse, et ne reparaît plus jamais devant moi, sinon qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ?

Elle recula sa tête pour observer l'impression qu'elle lui faisait, tout en souriant. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était glacial comme la mort, tout comme ses yeux, et acheva de terroriser l'homme qui regrettait amèrement de s'en être pris à cette fille incroyablement forte. Il acquiesça difficilement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord, et se retourna pour fuir en courant le plus vite possible. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, faisant échapper à Yuya un rire moqueur.

Mais bien vite, elle se détourna en essuya sa lame pour la ranger dans son fourreau, et fut exaspérée en voyant que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel. Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré et marcha plus vite. Elle devait rapidement trouver quelqu'un pour s'entraîner, des fourmis luis picotaient bras et jambes après l'incident survenu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle devait jouer de ses lames pour oublier le malaise qui s'était infiltré lorsqu'elle avait observé son yukata qui lui avait rappelé tellement de choses. Elle devait à tout prix ravaler ce désir de redevenir la gentille fille qu'elle était il y a trois ans et se concentrer sur celle qu'elle était maintenant. Une femme froide, n'ayant plus d'émotions, et pour qui la seule chose qui comptait dans la vie était ses deux poignards. Elle sourit, toujours de ce sourire froid, et continua de marcher en pensant à celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Mais tout à coup, une voix la sortit de sa rêverie, une voix d'homme, suave et légèrement narquoise, qui s'adressa à elle en lui disant :

-Pas mal, pour une femme.

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, sentant une aura sombre irradier de son corps. Les passants ne la sentaient pas, mais elle si. Elle oublia les personnes qui la frôlèrent pour continuer leur chemin dans la rue maintenant bondée et se concentra seulement sur cet homme. Cet homme nonchalamment adossé contre le mur. On pourrait penser qu'il était plein d'ouvertures, mais Yuya sut instantanément que non. Cet homme était fort. Très fort.

Elle sourit et s'inclina ironiquement en le remerciant. Puis, sans prévenir, elle fonça sur lui en dégainant son poignard. Elle sentait l'excitation l'envahir. Oui, cet homme était fort. Il ferait un parfait entraînement. 


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction ! Et un grand merci tout particulier à tous ceux qui ont commentés et qui commenteront:) ! Ça me fait très plaisir.**

Yuya laissa un sourire excité s'étaler sur son visage. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle comprenait le sourire qui s'épanouissait souvent sur son visage lorsqu'il combattait un adversaire de valeur. Sur le visage de qui, de nouveau ? Oh et puis, après tout, elle s'en moquait. Il faisait parti de son ancienne vie, du passé. On ne ressasse pas le passé. Et tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis, c'était le combat qui était sur le point de commencer.

La jeune femme se lança sur l'homme devant elle qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, son poignard dans la main droit qu'elle avait levée à hauteur de visage. Elle savait que pour quelqu'un d'assez entraîné, cette attaque pouvait être facilement esquivée, mais elle voulait connaître son niveau. Elle courut très rapidement pour combler l'écart entre les deux corps et arrivée tout près, elle détendit son bras dans l'intention de le frapper au torse. Sa vitesse était largement supérieure à celle d'un être humain normal, sans entraînement, ce qui rendait tout de même l'attaque redoutable. Ses getas crissèrent sur la fine terre du sol, qui faisait penser à du sable. A cet instant, tous les bruits environnants s'évanouirent, de même que les odeurs, pour ne rester que la concentration intense sur le combat.

Au moment où elle pensait avoir pénétré la chair et se sentait presque déçue de cette victoire facile, elle se dit que quelque chose clochait. L'air ne sentait pas l'odeur de sang comme d'habitude après avoir entaillé la peau, et son impression sur son poignard était aussi très bizarre. Elle regarda plus intensément, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. L'homme n'avait pas subit l'attaque, non. Le poignard avait bien suivi sa course, s'approchant du torse, mais au dernier moment, l'homme bougea imperceptiblement et se recula juste assez pour que la lame ne l'effleure pas. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'esquiver, il avait carrément arrêté la lame affûtée. En observant bien, on constatait en effet que cet étrange homme avait un bras passé dans son kimono, pour le reposer. Au moment où il s'était reculé, il avait levé la main, très rapidement également, et avait attrapé le métal froid entre ses doigts. Oui, entre ses doigts. Et il avait fait ça le plus naturellement du monde.

Yuya n'y croyait pas. Jamais encore depuis trois ans, elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi fort. Pouvoir esquiver une lame lancée à toute vitesse dans une course folle appelant le sang, et l'arrêter juste avec les doigts, était phénoménal. Abasourdie, elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, mais finalement reprit ses esprits et, de sa main gauche, remonta sa jupe pour empoigner la deuxième dague. Elle jeta son bras dans l'espoir de transpercer le ventre de son adversaire, mais celui-ci sortit à son tour une petite lame, et para le poignard qui allait en direction de son nombril. Il fit tout cela sans lâcher des yeux la jeune femme qui tentait vainement de le blesser.

Cette fois, la belle blonde ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Cet homme était immensément fort, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Si déjà là, elle se retrouvait prise au piège, ne pouvant plus bouger alors qu'il avait seulement levé un petit doigt, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire en étant vraiment sérieux. Un frisson de peur lui parcouru le dos. Elle leva ses yeux émeraudes vers le visage de son opposant, et y rencontra deux pupilles noires d'encre, si profondes qu'elle crut s'y perdre et s'y noyer.

-Qui... Qui es-tu ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Moi ? Répondit-il en souriant doucement. Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple homme cherchant un peu d'aventure entre les murs de cette ville.

Il rigola gentiment. Elle le regardait avec curiosité et incompréhension, toujours dans la même position, ses deux mains agrippant les poignards qui avaient tous deux été arrêtés. La question qu'elle brûlait de poser dû paraître dans ses yeux, car il comprit en la voyant qu'elle voulait la vérité, et il se décida à parler, ce qui l'étonna lui-même un peu. Pourquoi lui disait-il qui il était, ce n'était une fille comme les autres après tout. Pourtant, il avait senti quelque chose de différent chez elle, et son insouciante curiosité avait pris le dessus.

-Je suis Tori, pour te servir, continua-t-il de sa voix moqueuse, en inclinant la tête comme pour faire une courbette. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre samouraï, à la recherche d'un adversaire de valeur.

Yuya recula la tête, choquée. Un pauvre samouraï lui ? Il était l'un de plus forts, oui !

-Je m'appelle Yuya. Je cherche également des hommes forts, je dois m'entraîner.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, qu'importe, reprit-il. Après tout, je crois que nous avons tout deux trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

Il dit ça avec un sourire à fondre n'importe qui, mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Elle l'étudia un moment, tentant de savoir le vrai fond de sa pensée, car elle savait qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité.

-Je te propose de ranger tes lames Yuya. Comment dire, je commence à avoir une crampe au bras, sourit-il gentiment.

La jeune blonde revint à la réalité et s'aperçut qu'en effet, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Le mystère que constituait cet homme était tellement grand qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle aussi commençait à avoir mal. Elle se redressa brusquement, rangea ses lames et recula d'un pas. Dans sa précipitation, elle faillit tomber en arrière. Tori s'en rendit compte et la rattrapa souplement dans ses bras en rigolant.

-Qui aurait cru qu'une femme aussi forte était maladroite, rit-il.

Elle se dégagea rapidement, voulant échanger le moins de contact possible. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller et faire revenir des émotions inutiles. Mais quand cet homme l'a rattrapé, elle avait l'impression qu'il était un autre. Un autre tellement beau et attirant. Un autre qui lui manquait cruellement, mais elle ne se le serait jamais avoué. Ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis qu'elle dérivait dans un monde fait de souvenirs et de chaleur. Elle ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus.

-...ya...Yuya !

Elle se rendit compte que Tori l'appelait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, elle avait encore cédé à la faiblesse. Elle avait banni les souvenirs pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait demandé d'être heureuse, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Son cœur savait qu'elle ne serait vraiment heureuse qu'aux côtés de cet homme, car après trois ans, elle n'avait pas oublié l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais elle avait pris une décision, et il fallait s'y tenir. Oh oui, c'était tentant de tout lâcher pour partir à sa recherche, mais cela ne montrerait que sa faiblesse. Son incapacité à faire quelque chose seule. Et la décision qu'elle avait il y a plus de deux ans, c'était d'être forte pour l'honorer.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce perpétuel combat à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle se détourna de Tori et courut à perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas où, mais il lui fallait trouver un endroit où elle pouvait être seule. Elle slaloma entre la foule de gens qui emplissait la rue et bientôt atteignit l'extérieur de la ville. Là, une forêt se dressait, paisible. Parfait. Elle allait y aller, se calmer, et puis revenir affronter cet homme. Il pourrait peut-être la rendre plus forte.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues et marcha pendant un long moment à la recherche d'un bon endroit. Elle n'aperçut pas l'ombre qui la suivait depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais cette ombre n'était pas maléfique, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de la craindre. Cette ombre était juste curieuse.

Elle tomba enfin sur une clairière traversée par un joli ruisseau gazouillant entre les rochers. L'endroit était très calme et tranquille, on entendait les oiseaux chanter gaiement dans les branches des arbres environnant, le vent souffler doucement une petite brise rafraîchissante par ce temps estival. Yuya s'assit contre un arbre et essaya d'arrêter ses pleurs. Au bout d'un long moment, elle y parvint enfin. Elle décida d'abaisser ses barrières et de repenser une bonne fois pour toute au passé.

Après la disparition de Kyo, se souvint-elle, son monde s'était écroulé. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre vu que son amour avait disparu et était sûrement mort. Elle était longtemps restée enchaînée par le chagrin, malgré toute l'attention de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle se rebellait contre elle-même. Une part d'elle voulait mourir, et l'autre voulait vivre, et être heureuse. Arès tout, c'était la dernière requête de Kyo. Elle avait donc décidé de vivre, mais comme elle se trouvait terriblement inutile, elle choisit de partir, d'aller vivre, et surtout, de devenir forte. Elle voulait pouvoir se rapprocher de son amour disparu en prenant part à l'excitation des combats. Par chance, elle avait trouvé un homme fort qui avait accepté de l'entraîner. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle s'était déjà beaucoup améliorée, tout ça par la force de la volonté, cet homme se fit assassiné par un bandit, laissant la jeune fille seule et son entraînement inachevé. Depuis ce jour, n'ayant trouvé rien d'autre à faire de sa vie, pensant être heureuse, elle avait continué à s'entraîner sur des petits samouraïs, mais la plupart étaient vraiment faibles. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser, Yuya avait un énorme potentiel latent, et son esprit de fer l'aidait à devenir forte.

Mais plus elle recherchait des hommes de valeur, plus elle pensait à Kyo, le plus fort d'entre tous, et sa joyeuse bande. Souffrant trop de désespoir et menaçant de retomber dans l'état dans lequel elle était après la disparition de l'assassin aux milles victimes, elle bannit tout sentiment, s'efforçant d'oublier ses amis, et par dessus tout, son amour. Depuis ce jour, le combat entre l'ancienne Yuya et la nouvelle faisait rage dans son âme, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, la laissant dans un état d'épuisement mental énorme. Elle devait alors relâcher la pression, comme elle le faisait à ce moment là, et prendre une décision à chaque fois. Continuer ou tout arrêter.

Mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son désir le plus cher était de retrouver Kyo, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais pourrait-elle lui faire face en lui disant qu'elle avait tout lâché pour lui et était devenue forte en apparence, mais tellement faible à l'intérieur ? Elle connaissait la réponse. Non. Jamais elle ne paraîtrait devant lui dans cet état. Elle repensa encore un peu à cet homme tellement aimé, ses long cheveux de jais, sa bouche carnassière, son corps de Dieu, et surtout, surtout, ses yeux rouges pouvant être si froids, mais tellement tendres avec elle. Elle pleura encore une fois, espérant faire partir tout ses souvenirs en même temps que ses larmes. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui, maintenant, tout le temps.

-Kyo... murmura-t-elle. Reviens... Kyo ! 


	4. Je deviendrai forte, promis

L'ombre qui observait discrètement la jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle avait bien dit Kyo ? Parlait-elle bien du célèbre Kyo, l'assassin aux milles victimes, Kyo aux yeux de démon ? Tori – oui, il était l'ombre – sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines tandis que l'excitation s'emparait de lui. Cette fille connaissait Kyo, le samouraï le plus fort, l'homme qu'il avait toujours cherché pour pouvoir se mesurer à lui, voir lequel des deux méritait ce titre. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant qu'elle se démarquait des autres. La légère odeur de sang qui l'entourait n'était pas du à toutes ses victimes à elle, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, mais bien à cet homme, qu'elle avait côtoyé. Oui, cette fille pourrait le mener au démon. Il sourit de satisfaction. Finalement, il approchait de son but. Mais pour cela, il faudrait gagner sa confiance pour ensuite pouvoir se servir d'elle.

Yuya parvint enfin à tarir ses larmes. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant, plus reposée, plus confiante. Elle avait décidé de continuer sa quête de la force. Et elle comptait bien se servir de Tori pour parvenir au bout de son objectif. Il allait l'entraîner, peu importe ce qu'il demanderait en échange, elle le lui donnerait. Mais elle avait besoin de lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle le remarqua tout de même qui sortait d'entre les arbres pour la rejoindre dans la petite clairière. Il paraissait pourtant hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait approcher la jeune femme. Mais bien sur, tout était calculé pour lui.

La femme a la chevelure de blé lui sourit en se levant et s'avança vers lui.

-Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie, Tori, ce n'était pas du tout de ta faute, ça m'a rappelé … des souvenirs. Je te suis reconnaissante d'être parti à ma recherche.

Il lui sourit également en retour, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attiré par la beauté innocente de cette femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'allais pas lâcher une femme d'une si grande valeur, rit-il doucement.

Yuya se demanda un moment s'il faisait référence à sa force ou à autre chose, mais fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, elle ne se posa pas la question longtemps et décida que c'était sûrement pour la première raison.

-A ce propos... J'aurais une faveur à te demander, si tu veux bien...

Elle hésita. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il refusait ? Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, se disant qu'il avait l'air vaguement intéressé par elle, donc il n'aurait sûrement aucune raison de dire non. Elle continua en regardant l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, curieux.

-J'aimerais que tu m'entraînes au maniement du sabre, ou plus précisément du poignard. Tu es extrêmement fort, et je suis sûr que si tu m'aides, je pourrais m'améliorer.

Tori était quelque peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude, toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait se pressaient autour de lui, lui demandant de passer la nuit avec elles. Mais Yuya était différente. Les plaisirs physiques ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle était concentrée sur son but et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il apprécia cette particularité, de plus, il dirait évidemment oui, puisqu'à terme, elle le conduirait vers Kyo aux yeux de démon.

-Avec plaisir, lui sourit-il. Je me ferai une joie de le faire ! Je te propose de commencer donc demain. Où habites-tu ?

-Oh, je loge dans l'auberge, la première de la ville. On se retrouve devant l'entrée, demain matin ?

-Ça me va. Eh bien, j'ai hâte ! A demain.

Il se retourna et prit le chemin de la ville. Un sourire de victoire se peignit sur son visage. Cette fille lui facilitait grandement les choses !

-Oh, euh, Tori ! Appela pour finir Yuya.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Merci, s'écria-t-elle inopinément avec son plus beau sourire. Merci beaucoup !

Bouleversé, il lui rendit son sourire distraitement et se dépêcha de retourner dans la ville. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui sourire comme ça ? Il se sentait bizarre... Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, elle l'avait troublé avec son innocence et sa beauté naturelle. Elle était sûrement une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Il oublia pour un moment son intention de se servir d'elle pour atteindre Kyo et pensa qu'il aimerait ardemment posséder cette femme au charme renversant. Il aimerait voir ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements, l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il l'embrasserait fougueusement, sentir la douceur de ses mains parcourant son corps... Il pensait à tout cela tandis qu'il entrait dans la ville, passant à côté de certaines filles de joie qui le pressèrent de les rejoindre, mais qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une personne en tête.

Yuya, quand à elle, était toujours dans la clairière. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait accepté si facilement, et se réjouissait d'être demain matin. Finalement, cette journée était une bonne journée. Elle sourit en remontant le côté de sa jupe et en touchant le manche de son poignard distraitement. Tout à coup, la fatigue s'abattit sur elle, et elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer pour pouvoir être en forme pour demain. Oui, la journée avait été bonne, mais aussi pleine de rebondissements et donc exténuante. Elle prit le chemin de l'auberge d'un pas rapide et atteignit bientôt l'extérieur de la ville. Elle arrivait bientôt à destination, quand un homme lui barra le passage. Elle reconnut celui de ce matin qui l'avait touchée et qu'elle avait renvoyé sans ménagement. Sa joie disparut pour laisser la place à une colère froide. Elle était fatiguée, et tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était un bon lit. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la retienne plus longtemps de se reposer. Elle sortit doucement le poignard de sa cuisse droite et s'avança vers l'homme, qui apparemment n'était plus très sobre.

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais reparaître devant moi, commença-t-elle froidement. Tu veux mourir ?

-Hic - tu crois pouvoir -hic – me mordre, petit chat ? - Hic – Je vais t'apprivoiser, tu vas voir, dit-il pitoyablement.

Yuya plissa les yeux de mépris. Que pouvait-il faire dans son état ? Il tenait à peine debout. Elle ne comprit pas quand il leva la main le plus haut possible, ce qui donnait un résultat assez pathétique alors qu'il tanguait en essayant de rester sur ses deux pieds. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut plusieurs silhouettes sortir de l'ombre des maisons et s'approcher vers elle. A ce moment là, tout devint clair. Cet ivrogne avait ramené quelques uns de ses amis pour la punir de s'être rebellé contre lui. Malgré leur nombre, elle en comptait six, mais il pouvait y en avoir plus, elle ne s'inquiéta pas. S'ils étaient les amis de l'alcolo, ils ne valaient sans doute pas grand chose. Et encore une fois, elle eut raison.

Un premier se jeta sur elle, un sabre dans les mains. Elle le para prestement de sa dague et sortit le second de son étui souplement, pour venir lui entailler la jambe dans une longue coupure profonde dont le sang commençait déjà à perler. L'homme ne soutint plus son poids sur sa jambe blessée et il s'écroula à terre, se tordant de douleur. Pendant qu'elle lui jetait un coup d'œil, un deuxième bandit s'approcha par derrière, espérant la surprendre. Mais il était trop bruyant, aussi se retourna-t-elle pour planter sa lame dans son ventre, l'enfonçant presque jusqu'à la garde. Il s'arrêta dans son élan à cause de la douleur. Un froid glacial lui traversait le corps, mais il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte qu'il était dû à la lame. Il croisa les yeux de la femme qu'il avait lourdement sous-estimé et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient d'une couleur étrange. Les orbes émeraudes s'étaient assombris pour devenir d'une couleur vert foncé tirant sur le noir. Une couleur profonde. Une couleur qui aspira l'âme de l'homme.

-On t'entends à des kilomètres à la ronde, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Et sur ces mots, elle retira son poignard du fourreau humain, laissant le corps tomber lourdement.

-Si vous êtes tous du même niveau, vous pouvez vite déguerpir, car vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville, cria-t-elle pour les autres.

Mais les quatre restants ricanèrent et deux d'entre eux coururent ensemble vers elle pour lui porter une attaque simultanée. Elle esquiva le sabre du premier et para le second. Elle se dégagea rapidement pour se reculer d'un pas, tandis que les deux hommes se rentraient presque dedans pour l'attaquer. Ils n'avaient jamais travaillé en équipe et la jeune femme doutait même qu'ils se connaissaient avant d'être embauché pour lui faire payer, leur association était donc laborieuse. Elle lança une jambe pour faucher un des deux, et tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre, se rapprocha de l'autre, le frappa en dessous de menton de son coude, puis lui jeta un genou dans le ventre. Il s'écroula lui aussi, peinant à respirer, les coups ayant chassé l'air de ses poumons. Elle savait qu'il mettrait un certain temps à récupérer, aussi reporta-t-elle son attention sur le premier homme qui se relevait. Elle sourit, d'un sourire carnassier, et attendit qu'il vienne à elle. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, levant le sabre bien haut dans l'intention de la trancher en deux. Yuya ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exécuter son action et avança d'un pas, recouvrant la distance entre eux, puis lui planta sauvagement un de ses poignards dans la cuisse, et fit valser l'autre pour qu'il lui entaille le ventre, juste en dessous des côtes.

Il ne lui en restait plus que deux, et sentit une goutte de sueur rouler sur son front. Elle était tout de même fatiguée après sa journée, alors elle ne voulait pas s'attarder ici. Elle fit en sorte de les envoyer rapidement au tapis, jouant de ses dagues et parfois de ses coudes et ses genoux. Ayant fini, elle essuya soigneusement ses lames sur les habits du dernier qui s'était effondré et se retourna brièvement pour observer son œuvre. Six hommes reposaient au sol, respirant difficilement, certains se tenant les cuisses ou le ventre, là ou le sang s'écoulait de leurs plaies suintantes. Malgré tout, elle n'avait tué aucun des hommes, ce qui relevait de l'exploit dans un combat comme celui-ci.

Elle observa quelques secondes l'ivrogne qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et qui tomba ridiculement sur les fesses, sous le choc. Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur et se détourna en reprenant le chemin de l'auberge. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle voulut mettre sa chemise de nuit et en se déshabillant, elle remarqua que ses habits noirs, surtout sa jupe, étaient pleins de sang. Elle soupira d'irritation. D'accord pour le combat, mais l'obliger en plus à aller laver ses vêtements alors qu'elle tombait de fatigue, c'en était trop ! Elle se demanda un moment si elle ne retournerait pas à l'endroit du carnage pour leur faire payer cela... Pourtant, elle était contente. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait un beau combat, même si les hommes étaient trop faibles à son goût. Elle s'améliorait, ce qui la ravit.

A des kilomètres de là, Kyo continuait de marcher à la recherche de sa précieuse planche à pain. Il en avait vraiment marre de marcher, mais il ne s'arrêterait que quand il l'aurait retrouvé. A cette pensée, il fit de plus grandes enjambées encore, désirant vivement la revoir au plus vite. Le chemin était long, mais ce qui l'attendait au bout en valait la peine... 


	5. Vais-je réussir à te toucher ?

  
**Merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction !**

Yuya se réveilla le lendemain à l'aube. Une dure et fatigante journée l'attendait, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire avec Tori. S'entraîner, c'était le principal. Elle se leva et comme chaque matin s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer le soleil qui se levait paresseusement à l'horizon. Elle adorait cette vue, les premiers rayons qui apparaissent, la chaleur sur la peau, le ciel qui s'embrase, la ville qui commence à se réveiller... Le lever de soleil signifiait pour la jeune femme un renouvellement chaque matin et une promesse. Une promesse de devenir plus grande, plus forte, plus heureuse. Elle ferait en sorte que cette promesse se réalise, par tous les moyens.

Elle chercha ses habits encore humides de la veille et les mit en grimaçant. Elle savait qu'une fois sortie, la chaleur les sécheraient bien vite, mais non, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire les hommes qui l'ont obligé à aller encore laver ses vêtements la veille. Elle détestait cette moiteur qu'elle sentait contre son corps. Mais pour obliger cette affreuse sensation, elle s'activa et se prépara rapidement, plaçant ses lames sur ses cuisses et attachant ses cheveux avec un petit ruban bleu. Elle en avait plusieurs de différents couleurs, mais aujourd'hui elle avait choisi le bleu, sa couleur préférée, calme et apaisante. Peut-être l'avait-elle mit pour contraster avec l'activité qu'elle allait avoir dans la journée.

Elle sortit après avoir rapidement mangé son petit-déjeuner composé de fruits, et eut un petit mouvement de recul en apercevant subitement Tori devant elle. S'était-il transporté ? En tout cas, il était très rapide, ou alors elle avait juste encore la tête dans le lit et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Je t'ai fait attendre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Non, je viens d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, Yuya... Bon ! On va commencer, si tu veux bien ? Lui répondit-il avec entrain.

Elle se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête, se rendant compte que finalement, elle était heureuse d'avoir à nouveau de la compagnie, même un ami de combat, après tout ce temps passé seule. Elle suivit l'homme qui l'entraînait en dehors de la ville à la recherche d'un endroit plat et dégagé pour combattre tranquillement. Ils vagabondèrent un petit moment tandis que le soleil commençait tranquillement sa course dans le ciel et finirent par tomber sur un plateau assez isolé à l'écart de la ville, où quelques arbres poussaient par-ci par-là, mais sinon libre de toute végétation. Ce plateau marquait le début de la lande qui s'étendait au loin, jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes qui se dessinaient à travers la brume qui régnait là-bas. En définitive, c'était l'endroit parfait.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et d'un accord tacite dépassèrent un arbre en sortant leurs dagues. L'entraînement allait commencer.

-Je vais d'abord te tester, Yuya, et après je te ferai travailler tes défauts, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais acquiesça seulement, le regard rivé sur lui, se concentrant fortement en faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. L'homme qui l'avait initiée aux lames lui avait toujours dit qu'avant un combat, on devait oublier tout ce qui pourrait nuire à la concentration, les sons, les odeurs et les choses inutiles à voir. Il fallait juste se focaliser sur l'adversaire, sa position, ses mouvements, son aura.

Tori regarda la belle jeune femme en face de lui. Elle avait basculé le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche qu'elle tenait en avant de l'autre, et son buste était droit avec les épaules légèrement en avant. Les lames étaient abaissées vers le sol, mais il ne doutait pas qu'au premier geste qu'il ferait, elle remonterait le tranchant vers lui, son adversaire. Il dût reconnaître que, manifestement, l'homme qui lui avait appris les bases s'y connaissait. Était-ce Kyo aux yeux de démon ? Elle avait parlé de lui hier. A cette pensée, il se dit qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer cet homme célèbre et incroyablement fort pour pouvoir se mesurer à lui.

-Attaque-moi, dit-il à Yuya.

Elle l'étudia quelques secondes, cherchant le meilleur endroit pour frapper, son point faible. Puis elle se lança, engloutissant rapidement la distance qui les séparait et de main droite, chercha à lui entailler son torse alors que de son autre main, elle essaya d'atteindre le côté de son ventre, juste au dessus de la hanche. Mais Tori réagit rapidement et para les deux poignards lancés à toute vitesse vers lui avec ses deux lames, puis les repoussa vivement. Yuya revint à l'attaque et débuta alors un ballet endiablé où aucun des deux ne cédaient, et ne voulaient céder, de terrain. Bientôt, la sueur démarra à perler sur les fronts. Il faisait chaud, puisque, sans qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient emplissait l'air et il flottait là une odeur de transpiration.

Yuya commençait à perdre ses forces. Ils se battaient depuis assez longtemps et chacun de ses coups se faisaient moins puissants et moins précis. Elle ne voulait bien sûr pas faire de mal à Tori, puisqu'il avait décidé de l'entraîner, mais elle enrageait de n'avoir pas pu l'égratigner une seule fois alors qu'elle était ouverte, bien que superficiellement, à maints endroits. Son adversaire faisait à chaque fois attention de ne pas appuyer sur le poignard pour que la lame ne s'enfonce pas dans la chair mais l'effleure juste, ce qui demandait une concentration extrême et une agilité hors du commun, car en plus, ils se battaient avec deux dagues.

L'irritation s'emparait lentement de la jeune femme, mais elle se força à la refouler. Elle n'obtiendrait rien en se mettant en colère, seulement moins de précision et plus d'erreurs d'inattention. Alors elle attendit, et attendit encore tandis qu'elle échangeait des coups avec Tori, les lames se cognant avec bruit. Mais elle ne les entendait plus, elle attendait uniquement le bon moment. Elle attendait la faille qui viendrait à coup sûr et qui lui permettrait d'atteindre la peau de son opposant. Et finalement, cette faille apparut plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle vit Tori relâcher un moment son attention sur son côté droit et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle lança son bras en direction du côté du torse de l'homme, qui la vit et qui avait levé sa dague pour parer son attaque. Mais Yuya savait qu'il réagirait comme ça, elle l'avait prévu. Alors elle vrilla brusquement son poignet pour changer la trajectoire de son poignard, qui fendait l'air maintenant en direction de la hanche de son adversaire. Pris au dépourvu, Tori n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit le métal froid pénétrer sa chair. Il s'étonna de s'être fait avoir, mais sourit de l'intelligence et de l'astuce de ce qu'il appelait maintenant son élève.

-Très bien, dit-il, on arrête là.

Yuya l'écouta et s'immobilisa dans son mouvement avant de ranger ses dagues. Elle s'écroula, éreintée, dans l'herbe et essaya de reprendre son souffle et un rythme cardiaque plus calme. Tori s'assit devant elle et attendit en la regardant qu'elle reprenne des forces.

-Vraiment impressionnant ! Tu es très forte et agile. C'est étonnant que tu sois parvenue à ce niveau toute seule, vraiment.

-Pourtant, parvint-elle à dire après avoir retrouvé un souffle normal, je n'ai réussi à te toucher qu'une fois. C'est toi qui es fort. Je suis sûre que ce qu'on a fait n'était qu'un échauffement pour toi... Tu me dis que j'ai un bon niveau mais tu n'as pas du tout sorti ce que tu avais...

Tori l'étudia un moment. Elle se mordait la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir dit tout ça. Elle était seulement en colère de n'avoir rien pu faire face à lui. Si il avait voulu, il aurait pu la tuer un nombre incalculable de fois. Comment des hommes pouvait-ils être si fort ? Elle pensa à Kyo. Lui était le meilleur. Et puis elle pensa à sa vie et se dit qu'il fallait avoir tenu un sabre dès l'enfance pour atteindre cette force. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Et il y avait aussi les histoires de sang de samouraï qui apportait une force incapable à atteindre pour un humain commun. Elle soupira et pensa finalement que c'était normal si elle n'avait pas le niveau de Tori. Lui aussi devait avoir eu une enfance horrible, où on lui avait inculqué très jeune la notion « les forts survivent, les faibles meurent ». Un instant, elle se sentit quand même attristée de la dureté de la vie pour certains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya. Tu es plus forte que la plupart des hommes, même des samouraïs d'un bon niveau. C'est vrai que je suis plus puissant que toi, mais ne nous compare pas. J'ai manié le sabre depuis toute ma vie, alors que toi, ça ne fait pas longtemps.

-C'est vrai... Deux ans et demi...

-Deux ans et demi ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Seulement ?

Yuya releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Tu as alors vraiment du potentiel, Yuya. Peu de gens arriveraient à ton niveau en seulement deux ans, même moi je doute d'en faire partie. Tu as vraiment une volonté de fer alors, sourit-il, impressionné. Dis-moi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Elle hésita à répondre. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Ça ne le regardait pas. Mais elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance et donc se livra, partiellement du moins.

-Je... J'ai appris à manier les lames pour un homme. Il est un samouraï infiniment puissant, et je me sentais comme un poids mort pour lui. Alors j'ai voulu devenir forte. Comme ça, je pourrai à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire, sans qu'il n'ait à me protéger toutes les minutes. Il m'a souvent sauvé la vie, tu sais ? Je lui serai toujours reconnaissante. C'est aussi pour le remercier que j'ai recherché la puissance. C'est... une manière de l'honorer, tu comprends ?

Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers lui. Il fut frappé par la tristesse qui s'était abattue sur elle et qui se dégageait maintenant de son petit corps recroquevillé. Il savait qu'elle parlait de Kyo aux yeux de démon. C'était sûr, elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses, et pas que des choses sûres et gentilles, non. Beaucoup de choses dangereuses où sa vie était souvent mise en jeu. Il l'observa avec affection et admira sa force. Elle était puissante avec ses dagues, bien sûr, mais sa principale force était sa résolution et sa volonté de fer. Cette force, elle faisait défaut à tellement d'hommes, et lui peut-être aussi. Dans un sens, elle l'avait complètement battu.

Il se rendit compte en la regardant qu'il commençait à l'apprécier fortement et peut-être que ça allait beaucoup plus loin, même s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours cherché la femme qui serait digne de rester à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. Une femme forte et qu'il aimerait tendrement. Oui, il se dit que finalement, il l'avait enfin trouvée. Il se convainquait peu à peu que c'était elle. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il prit la belle blonde dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais aussi pour se contenter lui-même. Il avait de plus en plus envie de la toucher, de découvrir la douceur de ses lèvres et la sensation de sa peau. Il la serra fort en se disant que maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, elle n'en sortirai plus jamais... 


	6. Le ressens-tu ?

**Un immense merci à mes revieweurs, et plus particulièrement à Chibi-Yuya et Andouille cuite qui continuent à me suivre ! Ça me motive vraiment !**

Tori enlaça longtemps Yuya, qui au début avait apprécié le geste car se rappeler Kyo l'avait rendue triste, mais maintenant, elle trouvait l'étreinte de cet homme un peu trop longue.

-Heu... Tori ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et la lâcha subitement en levant haut les mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réellement fait ce qu'il avait pensé. Pourtant, il avait tellement aimé la tenir dans ses bras, comme un petit trésor qui risquait de se casser si on était négligent. Il posa les yeux sur la blonde qui le regardait avec ses iris émeraudes remplis de tendresse mais où perçait une pointe d'incompréhension.

-Je... Désolé, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Yuya sourit en retour et secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Elle se leva et épousseta un peu ses vêtements avant de lancer :

-On va manger ?

En effet, sans qu'ils n'aient remarqué, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et le ventre de Tori gargouilla dans un bruit fort comme pour donner son accord. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec étonnement, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble. La jeune femme aida à se relever son ami en le tirant par la main puis se mit à courir en direction de la ville. Tori la rattrapa prestement, et parvenu à sa hauteur, il dit sur un ton de défi :

-Le dernier arrivé au restaurant paie.

Et sur ces mots, il piqua un sprint. Sa foulée était grande mais souple, et il était beau à courir comme ça, pensa un moment la blonde. Mais reprenant ses esprits, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage et elle accéléra le mouvement de ses jambes. Elle arriva avec effort à rattraper Tori, qui l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, un peu surpris qu'elle arrive à le suivre, puis lâcha un rire moqueur et accéléra encore. Cette fois, la pauvre jeune femme n'avait plus aucune chance, il fallait qu'elle se prépare à sortir son porte-monnaie. Elle tenta malgré tout de regagner du terrain mais son combat du matin avec son compagnon lui avait drainé toute son énergie. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à la ville et se fit violence pour continuer à courir jusqu'au restaurant. Elle ne voulait pas paraître nulle. Elle arriva enfin devant le bâtiment pour découvrir Tori adossé contre le mur qui la regardait en se moquant, mais il était tout de même en train de reprendre son souffle. Yuya s'arrêta et mit ses mains sur les genoux, cherchant l'air. Quand elle en avait assez pour parler, elle cria :

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'es allé si vite ? J'ai cru que j'allais vomir tellement j'allais vite !

Il eut un rire narquois.

-C'est parce que je suis le plus fort !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Allez, on va manger.

Ils s'installèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le repas, apprenant plus amplement à se connaître. Tori se révéla très intelligent et Yuya était vraiment contente d'être tombée sur lui. Elle avait gagné un ami précieux et un maître d'armes talentueux. Très talentueux.

A la fin du déjeuner, la jeune femme fit la grimace au moment de sortir son argent, ce qui fit rire son ami. Puis ils sortirent et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le plateau d'entraînement du matin, en parlant tranquillement. Arrivés là-bas, ils redevinrent sérieux et se concentrèrent.

-Bon, maintenant, commença Tori, on va travailler ce qui ne va pas. C'est ta défense. Tu te lances trop dans ton attaque sans penser à te protéger, et ça peut être très dangereux, surtout avec un adversaire fort et capable d'exploiter tes faiblesses.

Il la regarda acquiescer. Elle en était consciente.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à « sentir » les attaques qui viennent sur toi. Je m'explique...

-Je dois sentir le sabre, coupa Yuya. Je dois sentir le sabre de mon adversaire et je dois pouvoir l'éviter, c'est ça ?

Il s'arrêta, bouche ouverte. Comment savait-elle ça ? Ah oui, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle connaissait Kyo aux yeux de démon, donc logiquement elle était quelque peu initiée aux techniques des samouraïs. Malgré tout, très peu d'hommes arrivaient à sentir les infimes auras des sabres, car ils avaient trop peur de se fier plutôt à leur ressenti qu'à leur vue. Ces hommes pensaient que la vue était essentielle dans un combat, mais en fait pas tellement. Contre un opposant très fort, mais il fallait vraiment atteindre un très haut niveau, la vue pouvait être trompeuse. Si l'adversaire était rapide, très, très rapide, il pouvait effectuer des mouvements qui dépassaient la capacité de la vision humaine. Et alors, on était impuissant face aux attaques qui pleuvaient sur nous, ce qui pouvait conduire à la mort.

-Oui... Oui, c'est ça. Et donc, pour que tu sentes l'aura des sabres, il va falloir que je te bande les yeux.

A son grand étonnement, elle accepta sans même discuter. Vraiment, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec Kyo, et le genre de situations où ils s'étaient trouvés. Pour qu'elle sache déjà ça, et qu'elle accepte sans broncher qu'il lui ôte pour un temps son sens le plus important, c'est que le célèbre assassin a déjà du faire face à ça. Il devenait de plus en plus curieux au fil qu'il en apprenait plus sur cette femme. Quelle relation Kyo et elle entretenaient-ils ? Pourquoi était-elle ici toute seule ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tellement envie de devenir forte, plus forte que les meilleurs samouraïs du pays ? Qu'avait-elle subit pour avoir cette profonde impression d'être un boulet ? Elle avait répondu partiellement à certaines de ces questions, mais il savait qu'elle cachait encore beaucoup. Il souhaitait tellement tout découvrir sur elle, pour pouvoir l'aimer encore plus.

Il prit un bout de tissu qu'il avait préparé et le noua hauteur de la tête de la blonde, à hauteur des yeux. En faisant ça, il se rapprocha d'elle et pu sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux de blés, soyeux et brillants, et l'odeur féminine de sa peau. Il laissa un instant égarer son regard sur le cou qui s'offrait à lui en le désirant ardemment. Mais il n'obtiendrait pas les choses par la force avec elle, il lui faudrait obtenir son accord. Cette pensée le surpris un peu, car il n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour avoir une femme, elles venaient d'habitude à lui comme un ours se jetterait sur du miel.

Et puis commença le combat. Il était beaucoup moins rapide et acharné que celui du matin, car il n'avait pas pour but d'évaluer toute la puissance de Yuya, mais de lui apprendre. Alors Tori retenait ses coups, frappait à des endroits simples à éviter rapidement, et si Yuya n'arrivait pas à sentir la lame, il mettait toute sa force pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'entaille la peau, même si parfois, il ne pouvait y échapper. Pourtant, il trouvait que la capacité d'apprendre de la jeune femme était titanesque, et elle comprit rapidement comment faire.

La jeune femme avait souvent sentit les auras des samouraïs, qu'elles soient maléfiques ou pas. Chacun possède sa propre aura, un peu comme une voix qu'on apprend à distinguer et reconnaître. Celle de Kyo, lorsqu'il était énervé, refroidissait considérablement l'air environnant, alors que celle de Luciole s'échauffait lorsqu'il était excité par un combat. Lorsqu'un samouraï arrive à un haut niveau, il peut toutefois masquer son aura, ce qui le rend extrêmement difficile à repérer. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il fallait aujourd'hui qu'elle sente l'aura des sabres, ce qui était nettement plus ardu que pour une personne. L'aura des objets, comme là les lames, est infime et très subtile. Ce n'est pas aisé de les reconnaître dans le monde qui nous entoure, mais une fois qu'on a appris leur marque, il n'est plus obligatoire de se concentrer intensément pour les sentir.

Peu à peu, elle reconnut cette marque des deux lames de Tori et parvint aisément à les éviter. Son ami accéléra ses mouvements pour tester sa maîtrise, mais elle parvenait toujours à les esquiver ou, si elle n'y arrivait pas, à les parer au dernier moment. Tori cessa alors l'exercice et détacha le bandeau. Il tomba du visage de Yuya alors qu'il se tenait très près d'elle et la regardait intensément. Il étudia son visage fin, ses yeux verts pleins de gentillesse, son petit nez droit qui pointait, ses lèvres rouges qui appelaient à être embrassées. Il arrêta sa descente, restant comme bloqué sur cette partie du visage de Yuya. Tout devint blanc dans sa tête, ne subsistait que l'envie de s'emparer de cette bouche sensuelle. Il livra un combat intérieur avec rage, une partie de lui désirait foncer, l'autre voulait attendre et se déclarer proprement. Mais la première prit le dessus et il s'abattit sur la bouche de celle qu'il, il se l'avouait maintenant, aimait.

Il passa une main derrière sa tête et l'autre attira la taille fine de la blonde à lui. Au début, Yuya s'est demandé ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle se rendit qu'il l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Mais elle reprit ses esprits et repassa celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami, pas son amant. Depuis longtemps, très longtemps maintenant, son cœur était déjà occupé par un autre homme. Elle s'écarta rapidement, mais n'en voulut pas à son ami. Après tout, elle avait elle aussi embrassé cet homme, alors qu'il ne l'aimait même pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se rapprocha pourtant de Tori et lui prit la main tendrement.

-Je suis désolée, Tori, je... Je ne te vois pas comme ça. Pour moi, tu es un ami précieux, mais ça ne va pas et n'ira pas plus loin. Tu vois, je...

-Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

Elle sursauta, surprise par la voix pleine de colère mais aussi de tristesse de l'homme qu'elle tenait par la main.

-Tu l'aimes, non ? Réponds !

Affolée, elle ne sut que répondre.

-Qui ? Dit-elle dans un mouvement de recul, mais sans lâcher la main.

-Kyo aux yeux de démon ! cracha-t-il.

Elle fut vraiment surprise. Comment savait-il ? Alors qu'elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé ! Malgré tout, elle lui devait la vérité.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Oui, je l'aime. 


	7. Je me rapproche alors que tu t'éloignes

  
Tori la regarda avec un serrement de cœur. Au fond, il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir. Il l'avait surprise quelque fois depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois la veille les yeux dans le vague, avec l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un qui se remémore des souvenirs. A ces moments-là, tout son corps s'apaisait et il voyait un sourire mélancolique fleurir sur son visage. Elle vivait encore par la pensée avec cet homme. Et puis le moment où elle a murmuré son prénom dans la clairière.

-Pourquoi Kyo n'es pas avec toi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Yuya fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose cette question, mais plutôt qu'il la traite de tous les noms pour le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, ça faisait trop mal. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée de Kyo. Pourtant, elle le devait à son ami. Elle se décida de tout raconter.

Elle s'assit avec lourdeur dans l'herbe, regarda un moment le ciel bleu sans nuages qui semblait l'encourager. L'encourager à quoi ? A combattre ? A être forte ? A raconter son histoire ? Elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée après cette journée d'entraînement, fatiguée de sa vie, fatiguée de son amour à sens unique. Malgré tout, elle ferait comme d'habitude. Elle se relèverait et avec défi continuerai son chemin. Elle lançait un défi à sa vie, à la mort, à la solitude. Oui, elle continuerait à vivre.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur Tori. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux bruns foncés qui lui tombaient dans ses yeux sombres. Son regard était dur en ce moment, se préparant à entendre l'histoire, mais habituellement si tendre. Sa bouche charnue tirait une grimace comique et son menton était prononcé. Pas de doute, avec ce visage et le corps de rêve qu'il possédait, musclé et fin, il devait attirer toutes les femmes à lui. Elle sourit fugacement à cette idée, puis se lança.

-J'ai rencontré Kyo par hasard. Tu sais, avant j'étais chasseuse de primes. J'en chasse encore parfois quand j'ai besoin d'argent. J'étais plutôt douée, je pense, et ma confiance m'a décider à partir à la recherche de ce « Kyo aux yeux de démon ». Il y avait une récompense monumentale à la clé, de quoi se payer une vie de luxe ! Et puis... Un jour, je l'ai rencontré.

-Qui ? Kyo ?

-Non, Kyoshiro.

-Qui c'est ?

-Attends, tu comprendras. Il m'a suivi, et comme j'étais seule, je n'ai pas refusé un peu de compagnie. Un moment, on est arrivé dans un village... Et puis deux barbares nous ont attaqués. Ils allaient vraiment nous tuer, ils ne rigolaient pas. Et ensuite...

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-...Il est arrivé.

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne parle. Tori ne voulait pas casser le fil que Yuya suivait. Le fil de ses souvenirs.

-En réalité, il était dans le corps de Kyoshiro. Oui, il y avait deux âmes dans un corps. En plus, ils étaient les pires ennemis du monde. Enfin bref, Kyo a failli me tuer, mais finalement il s'est dit que j'étais « marrante ». Alors je l'ai suivi à mon tour. Il est vraiment fort, tu sais ? Il attire les ennemis. On s'est lancé dans la recherche de son corps, ça nous a conduits jusqu'aux Mibu. Ah, les Mibu, c'était dur là-bas... On a rencontré tellement de gens qui sont ensuite pour la plupart devenu nos amis. Kyo réunit tout le monde autour de lui. Il a ce pouvoir, c'en est presque effrayant. On est attiré vers lui comme un insecte vers la lumière. Il est notre lumière. Une lumière froide et solitaire qui ne dit pas un mot...

Elle rit doucement, plongée dans les souvenirs. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il lui manquait terriblement. Tori quand à lui, écoutait Yuya. Il ne comprenait pas tout, son récit était assez décousu. Mais il comprit le principal, Kyo, les aventures, les combats.

-Finalement, l'ex-roi rouge a synchronisé mon cœur avec lui, croyant que j'étais une chamane qui lisait l'avenir. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas vrai. Et, enfin, Kyo a réintégré son corps, grâce à Kyoshiro.

-Kyoshiro ? Mais ils étaient ennemis je croyais.

-Oui, ils l'étaient, répondit-elle d'une voix mélancolique. Mais les sentiments sont une chose bien étrange... Ils se sont alliés pour me sauver. Au fond, bien sur qu'ils se faisaient confiance depuis le début. Il sont tellement idiots, ces deux-là. Je pense qu'ils ont toujours été amis, finalement.

Tori commençait à ne plus rien comprendre. C'était cette histoire de cœur synchronisé et de chamane ? Et puis deux âmes dans un corps ? La magie existait alors ? Il hésita à demander à Yuya cette question, ayant peur de paraître ridicule à ses yeux. Mais finalement, la curiosité prit le dessus et il s'y risqua.

-Non, la magie n'existe pas, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, sortant de sa rêverie pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je pense plutôt que c'est l'oeuvre de la puissance. Une puissance infinie que tu ne peux pas sans en avoir été témoin. Une puissance divine... Oui, ce sont des dieux, Tori, les dieux existent, ou plutôt existaient. Des dieux aux yeux rouges. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que Kyo.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en souriant tristement. Son ami essayait de suivre Yuya, mais il n'y parvint pas. Les dieux existaient ? Une puissance qui sert de magie ? Il commença à douter de la santé mentale de la jeune femme. Pourtant, son instinct lui souffla que tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il y avait bien trop de souffrances dans ses yeux, et elle devait sa force à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il la crut, malgré que l'histoire était carrément loufoque.

-Et quand Kyo a tué le dernier dieu à part lui, à bout de force, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Et il a disparu avec l'ex-roi rouge, nous laissant seulement le Tenrô, son sabre...

A cet instant, elle éclata en sanglots. A l'évocation de la disparition, c'est comme si elle la revivait réellement. La chagrin n'en était que plus immense. La morsure du chagrin serra son cœur et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme pour atténuer la douleur. Elle pleurait de tout son corps en pensant à Kyo,à Kyoshiro, à Tigre Rouge et à tous ses amis. Ils étaient si gentils et attentionnés. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance de les rencontrer. Mais c'était fini à présent. Elle s'était promis de devenir forte, très forte, avant de pouvoir les revoir à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus être le boulet, la faiblesse des autres. Elle serait puissante, et se défendrai elle-même.

Elle arrêta de pleurer et leva lentement la tête vers Tori. Malgré les quelques larmes qui subsistaient, il y lu une détermination farouche et en fut étonné. Comment cette femme, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, pouvait afficher ce regard ? Elle était vraiment surprenante. I se dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle avait sa place aux côtés du grand Kyo. Elle n'était peut-être pas forte pour se défendre avant, mais il était sûr qu'elle était le maintien entre tous les hommes que l'assassin réunissait, et elle avait le rare pouvoir de croire en quelqu'un. De croire en lui alors même que la situation était désespérée. Il étudia un moment son visage fin et angélique. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, même si elle appartenait à un autre. En deux jours, elle avait pris plus d'importance dans sa vie que certains en plusieurs années. Alors même si son cœur ne lui appartenait pas, tout ce qu'il désirait était de rester avec elle, car elle le rendait heureux. Et bien sûr, il exécuterait toutes ses demandes, dont celle de la rendre puissante.

Kyo continuait toujours d'avancer. Où cette planche à pain avait bien pu aller se fourrer ? Il n'envisagea pas la possibilité qu'elle soit morte. Non, ça, il ne l'envisagerait jamais. Il lui en voudrait trop, d'être partie sans avoir dit au revoir, d'être partie avant lui le laissant seul avec ses démons intérieurs. Alors il continuait d'avancer. Il arriva dans un petit village où il décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il pourrait aussi peut-être demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jeune femme blonde passer par ici. Il entra dans une auberge et s'approcha du comptoir pour réserver sa chambre. L'aubergiste, d'abord dos à Kyo, l'entendit et se retourna. Il marqua un pas de recul en voyant ces yeux rouges, irradiants d'une lumière froide. Ça existait vraiment les yeux rouges ? Il se rappela avoir entendu une rumeur à propos d'un homme, un assassin aux mille victimes qui avait les yeux rouges. Il baissa les yeux sur son sabre et le trouva démesurément long. Oui, si cette rumeur était vrai, cet homme devant lui était bien un tueur sanguinaire. Il ouvrit des yeux effrayés et bégaya :

-Qu-que puis-je fai-faire pour v-v-vous ?

Kyo lâcha un soupir irrité. Il en avait marre. Partout où il allait, les gens reculaient de peur. Alors oui, il avait tué, parfois pour aucune raison c'est vrai, mais ces gens-là, ce petit aubergiste croyait vraiment qu'il allait se prendre la peine de sortir son sabre pour le trancher. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant, il avait en quelque sorte appris la valeur d'une vie humaine. Mais ça, personne ne l'avait remarqué. C'est vrai que pour le faire, il faudrait s'approcher du démon et chercher à le comprendre. Mais les gens ne voulaient pas d'un démon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait besoin d'un démon froid et solitaire. Ou peut-être c'était lui qui avait besoin de cette femme ? Possible. Mais de toute façon, il allait la retrouver, vite, et lui faire bien comprendre qu'on ne fait pas voyager Kyo aux yeux de démon sans une récompense à la clé. Oh, il n'allait plus la laisser en paix, elle crierait pour qu'il s'arrête. Kyo sourit vicieusement à cette pensée. Il allait la retrouver et elle comprendrait la colère d'un démon.

Sortant de son petit monde pervers, il regarda l'aubergiste et lança paresseusement :

-Je voudrais une chambre, le vieux. Et une bonne.

Le vieil homme s'inclina précipitamment et bafouilla :

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Au fait, le vieux, dis-moi. T'aurais pas vu passer une fille blonde avec des yeux verts, naïve, avec un pistolet à trois balles ?

L'aubergiste fut étonné de cette requête. Il en resta un moment figé. Il s'attendait à ce que cet homme aux yeux rouges demande des choses les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais Kyo devant lui s'impatientait.

-Réponds !

-Euh oui, oui d'accord, dit l'aubergiste rapidement. Laissez moi réfléchir... Il a quelques jours, c'est vrai, j'ai vu une fille blonde avec des yeux verts, mais elle ne correspondait pas très bien à votre description. Elle n'avait pas de pistolet, mais je crois bien l'avoir aperçut avec deux poignards. Et puis, elle m'avait tout l'air de ne pas être naïve du tout !

Kyo resta un moment perplexe. Des filles blondes aux yeux verts, ça courait pas les rues. Mais alors est-ce que c'était elle ? Pourquoi elle se promènerait avec deux poignards ? Elle ? Mais il voulait être sûr que ce soit bien elle, alors il demanda :

-Comment était son regard ? Dis-moi !

-Eh bien, répondit l'aubergiste, pris au dépourvu par cette question. Je dirais attentionné, mais parfois elle avait l'air d'être très mélancolique. Et puis, j'ai reconnu dans ses yeux une détermination de fer.

Kyo repensa un moment à cette réponse. Si c'était bien elle, il pouvait très bien comprendre qu'elle soit mélancolique. Après tout, elle était sans lui à ses cotés haha ! Il sourit fugacement, sans que le vieil homme ne s'en aperçoive. Mais ce qui prouvait bien que cette jeune femme blonde soit Yuya, c'était sûrement cette détermination dans les yeux. Elle était la femme avec la plus forte volonté qu'il connaisse. Très bien, il allait dormir ici cette nuit et demain, il partirait dans la direction que lui indiquerait le vieil homme. Après tout, si elle était là il y a quelques jours, elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Il sourit à pleines dents, d'un sourire carnassier. L'heure de la vengeance se rapprochait.  



	8. Est-ce que j'y arriverai ?

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et un énorme merci pour mes revieweurs chéris ! Je sens que pour ce chapitre, vous allez rester sur votre faim :p (non je ne suis pas un brin sadique, non, qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça?)**

Les yeux tristes : Merci beaucoup ! Je te rassure, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie, on en est à la moitié là:) Il ne faudrait pas que dès que Kyo arrive, je finisse l'histoire, sinon il reviendrai me hanter parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa part de gloire, je crois x) !

Andouille Cuite : Allez, on se contrôle, on inspire, on expire:P Non non, pas du tout sadique, c'est juste que... J'aime bien ça:3 ?

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoO  
Tori pris dans ses bras la jeune femme qui s'était remise à pleurer doucement. Il la berça tendrement en silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma mais ne quitta pas son étreinte. Elle se sentait bien, calme et apaisée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi en paix. Elle murmura un « merci » auquel il répondit en la serrant plus fort. Au bout d'un long moment, il se forcèrent tout de même à se séparer. Mais ils avaient tous deux l'impression de s'être considérablement rapprochés.

Yuya sourit à son ami et se leva péniblement. Elle l'avait oublié, mais la journée avait été éreintante. Le long combat du matin combiné à l'exercice de l'après-midi qui requérait toute sa concentration lui avaient pompé toutes ses forces. Elle chancela mais fut rattrapé par Tori qui lui passa un bras à la taille pour la soutenir.

-Je vais te ramener jusqu'à l'auberge.

Elle sourit encore une fois pour le remercier, n'ayant pas la force de parler. Elle se laissa guider et porter à moitié jusqu'au bâtiment puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami, qui rougit subitement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, où elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit. A peine sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit profondément pour refaire ses forces.

Elle passa la fin de la semaine à s'entraîner activement avec Tori. Elle faisait des progrès démesurés et montrait toujours cette soif d'apprendre et de devenir forte. Elle avait rapidement intégré comment « sentir » les lames, alors parfois elle se testait et fermait les yeux en plein combat. La première fois, ça choqua beaucoup Tori. Il se demanda si elle voulait mourir, car bien qu'il maîtrisait sa force, un moment d'inattention et il pouvait la trancher, surtout qu'elle fermait les yeux. Mais rapidement, il s'y habitua, puisqu'elle le refit souvent. A sa demande, il continuait à se battre avec la même force et rapidité que quand elle le voyait, car quand elle s'ôtait ce sens, il avait tendance à baisser le niveau.

Yuya comprit enfin pourquoi Akira s'était rendu aveugle de son plein gré. Il y avait gagné une force qu'il n'aurait jamais eu sinon. Il voyait avec ses yeux du cœur ce que les humains normaux n'apercevaient pas. Son respect envers lui augmenta encore.

De plus, à la fin de chaque journée, elle était fière d'elle. Elle subissait beaucoup moins d'attaques et avait donc moins de plaies tandis qu'elle en infligeait plus à son ami. Elle arrivait désormais à le toucher plus facilement, bien qu'elle doive user de toute son astuce et son agilité pour y arriver. Et elle arrivait maintenant à sentir le rythme du combat. En effet, lorsqu'on affronte quelqu'un, les mouvements sont calés sur un rythme et le combat devient presque comme une musique. Si la personne arrive à sentir le rythme et à le suivre, elle effectue alors une vraie danse du sabre. Les mouvements deviennent fluide et on sait exactement où frapper, quand esquiver ou quand exploiter une faille. C'est en quelque sorte le rythme du combat qui nous le souffle à l'oreille, si on sait l'écouter. Et ça, Yuya y était parvenue, après quelques jours d'entraînement acharné. Tori était vraiment étonné. Vraiment peu de gens saisissaient cette notion, mais encore moins arrivaient à l'appliquer. Mais le potentiel de la jeune femme était hors norme. Désormais, il devait se concentrer pour éviter les lames qui dansaient, alors que dans un combat contre quelqu'un d'un bon niveau déjà, il n'avait pas à le faire. Yuya atteindrait bientôt son niveau si elle continuait comme ça.

Un moment, il se demanda vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui apprendre de plus. Elle engloutissait et intégrait très rapidement tout ce qu'il lui disait. Alors il décida qu'il était temps qu'elle combatte quelqu'un d'autre que lui, qu'elle fasse un vrai combat où elle mettrait sa vie en jeu. Il chercha toute une journée quelqu'un qui pourrait faire office d'un adversaire de valeur pour elle, mais presque tous n'étaient que des samouraïs de bas étage, même pas dignes de porter ce titre. Presque tous. Il trouva finalement un homme dans une taverne qui ne payait pas de mine. Au début, en l'apercevant, il fut déçu. Encore un incapable, se dit-il. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une aura puissante envahit soudain la pièce. Il se retourna, surpris, et remarqua que l'homme qu'il pensait faible le regarda avec des yeux perçants et un petit sourire. Tori s'approcha de cet homme qui buvait tranquillement accoudé au bar et lui demanda :

-Pourrait-on faire un duel ?

L'homme le jaugea du regard. Finalement, il se décida et lança :

-Avec plaisir. Mais allons dehors, sinon nous risquons de tout casser.

Il se pencha un peu et sur le ton de la confidence chuchota :

-La vieille qui s'occupe du bar va s'énerver et je vais de nouveau devoir tout payer.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant un Tori médusé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'une démarche souple. Tori le suivit et s'arrêta dans la rue.

-Je pense qu'ici ça conviendra.

Il ne vit pas l'expression que l'homme eut à ce moment. Un grand sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage alors que ses yeux devenaient légèrement fous. Il mit la main sur son sabre et se retourna brusquement en courant vers Tori. Il dégaina et lui asséna une attaque puissante que l'autre évita de justesse. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, l'effet de surprise étant passé, ils se retrouvaient à égalité. Mais Tori ne déployait pas toute sa force, il voulait seulement tester cet homme. Après avoir paré une attaque avec une de ces dagues, il fit un grand bond en arrière pour se retrouver hors de portée du samouraï.

-Je pense que ça va suffire.

-Comment ça ? Grogna l'autre.

Il n'y avait même pas eu une goutte de sang, c'était loin de suffire !

-Je voulais tester votre niveau. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais être votre vrai adversaire, mais la jeune femme que je vais vous présenter. Vous verrez, elle est très forte.

-Peuh, les femmes sont toutes faibles, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je vais plutôt te tuer sur le champ !

Il leva haut son sabre, cherchant à trancher son adversaire de haut en bas pour en finir. Ses histoires l'avait énervé alors il voulait en finir tout de suite. Mais Tori afficha des yeux durs et froids. Il regarda l'homme fou venir à lui et au dernier moment, avança pour rentrer dans sa zone. Là, sans lui laisser le temps d'abaisser son sabre, il lui posa son poignard sur le cou, laissant échapper une goutte de sang vermeille qui roula sur la peau. Tout s'était passé en l'espace d'une seconde. Tori ne voulait pas s'énerver, mais cet homme était fort, et il en avait assez de chercher parmi les incapables. Il avait juste laissé voir un peu de son niveau réel.

-Maintenant, tu vas me suivre gentiment, et combattre mon amie. Elle en a besoin, ça fait partie de son entraînement, tu comprends ?

Il parla d'une voix douce mais qui fit courir un frisson d'effroi dans le dos du samouraï. Il l'avait sous-estimé, en réalité, il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'exécuter sa demande, sinon il mourrait, il le savait, alors il acquiesça doucement pour éviter que la lame ne rentre dans son cou.

-Bien. Alors viens, je vais te la présenter.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais il y aurait encore du soleil pour quelques heures. C'était parfait pour un combat. Ils se dirigèrent donc à l'endroit des autres jours, où aujourd'hui Yuya avait du s'entraîner seule. En voyant Tori, elle lui sourit, mais en apercevant l'homme derrière lui, un masque de concentration s'afficha sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le combattre. Ils se mirent en face, Tori un peu à l'écart pour observer le combat à venir, et ne bougèrent pas. On entendait un oiseau chanter au loin, mais personne n'y fit attention. Yuya tenait fermement ses deux lames en se demandant qui ferait le premier mouvement. L'homme en face d'elle jetait un regard à Tori, mais en voyant les yeux durs qui le fixait, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir se battre, et sérieusement. Alors, inspirant légèrement, il releva son sabre et se mit à courir en direction de la fille en criant.

Yuya le vit arriver et prit une position défensive. Ses bras furent parcourus par une onde de choc alors que les lames entrèrent en contact. Cet homme avait de la force, et si elle ne faisait pas attention, il l'écraserait de sa force. Elle dégagea une de ses dagues et essaya d'atteindre la hanche de son adversaire, mais il recula pour esquiver. Ils se jaugèrent un moment du regard, puis foncèrent ensemble. Yuya réussit à faire une entaille dans le ventre de l'homme alors qu'elle même en recevait une sur le bras. Puis elle se recula, son esprit marchant à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle frappe à des endroits stratégiques, qui ralentiraient ses mouvements. Alors elle avisa la cuisse. Mais avant qu'elle n'y arrive, elle sentit un sabre arriver à toute allure en direction de sa tête. Sans même le voir, elle se baissa rapidement et en profiter pour enfoncer profondément ses dagues dans une des cuisses de l'homme. Il hurla de douleur et abattit sa lame sur elle, qui se tenait les genoux pliés. Elle leva les deux poignards qu'elle croisa au dessus de sa tête pour parer l'attaque. Mais elle tomba sur un genou sous la force du samouraï. Ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort. Si elle lâchait, il la découperait en deux. Alors elle grogna et poussa de toutes ses forces, et parvint à repousser le katana qui partit en arrière. Dans le même temps, de rage, elle enfonça une dague dans le ventre de son opposant jusqu'à la garde.

L'homme cracha du sang qui tacha la belle chevelure blonde de Yuya. Mais elle n'en avait que faire et continua à frapper en incisant le bras de son adversaire, celui qui tenait le sabre. Il poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha l'arme, ayant trop mal. Il se retrouva ainsi désarmé devant la femme qui s'avançait vers lui. Sa jambe ne le soutint plus et il tomba sur le dos. De peur, il chercha à reculer. Cette femme était incroyablement forte, et elle était la dernière personne qu'il voyait. Elle se mit devant lui, une silhouette sombre qui se détachait sur le soleil ardent. Il ouvrit les yeux d'effroi. A cet instant, c'est comme si la mort s'avançait vers lui en lui tendant la main, symbole qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Il entendit Tori à l'écart dire :

-Tue-le.

Mais Yuya hésita. Malgré tous ses combats, elle n'avait jamais tué personne.

-Tue-le, Yuya. C'est un ordre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi devrait-elle le tuer alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait ? Elle lui en était même reconnaissante d'avoir été son adversaire, lui permettant de progresser. Elle ne bougeait pas, indécise.

-Yuya ! Cria Tori. Si tu ne le tue pas, c'est lui qui va te tuer ! C'est comme ça, les forts tuent les plus faibles !

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et roula doucement sur sa joue. Elle leva sa dague, s'apprêtant à s'abattre. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où elle avait vu des gens mourir. Toutes les fois où elle avait vu des gens tuer. Elle était vraiment descendue à leur hauteur ? Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas ça au départ...

-T'y arriveras pas, énonça une voix grave, calme. Une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis très, très longtemps. Tu pourras pas le faire, planche à pain. 


	9. Le masque se fissure

-T'y arriveras pas, énonça une voix grave, calme. Une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis très, très longtemps. Tu pourras pas le faire, planche à pain.

Le bras de Yuya levé au dessus de sa tête qui tenait la dague trembla légèrement.

-Eh, toi, t'es qui ? Cria Tori en se précipitant vers l'arrivant.

Ce dernier s'avançait lentement vers le petit groupe, se découpant sur le soleil. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent. De la fumée s'échappait en s'envolant vers le ciel de la pipe qu'il tenait dans la bouche. Le sabre qu'il tenait à la main brillait comme jamais. Son kimono noir contrastait avec son visage. Il contrastait avec ses yeux rouges. Ses yeux rouges, ses yeux froids, ses yeux perçants. Il sourit légèrement.

-Qui je suis ? Planche à pain, dis-moi, qui je suis ?

Yuya gardait le regard fixé sur l'homme qui était à terre et se tenait la jambe, incapable de se relever. Son corps était agité de tremblements. Elle abaissa posément le bras, laissant le poignard ballotter contre sa cuisse dans sa main. Elle releva doucement la tête comme au ralenti. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il était là. Il était vivant et l'avait retrouvée. Des larmes de joie remplirent ses yeux, mais elle se força à les refouler. Après tout, elle était forte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait le lui montrer. Alors, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Lentement. Très lentement.

Il apparaissait devant ses yeux maintenant. Oh, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours cet air supérieur sur le visage. Toujours son sabre à la main et la pipe à la bouche. Toujours ce corps musclé caché sous le kimono noir. Et toujours, toujours, ces yeux rouges ensorcelants. Elle le contempla, perdant la notion du temps. Et puis, comme si c'était une autre personne qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle énonça tranquillement :

-Qui es-tu ? Tu es Kyo. Kyo aux yeux de démon.

Elle le regardait encore et encore, semblant avoir complètement oublié la présence de Tori et du samouraï à terre. Il était tellement beau, tellement fort, tellement confiant. Puis il ouvrit légèrement les bras et dit :

-Viens.

Elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même. Ses larmes jaillirent, attestant du manque qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle se précipita dans les bras du démon. De son démon. Elle le serra contre elle pour se prouver que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Il lui caressa avec tendresse les cheveux, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il apprécia la chaleur de sa peau, cette chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

-Kyo ? Le célèbre Kyo ? Que fais-tu là ?

Kyo regarda l'homme qui lui parlait. Il l'agaçait. Qui était-il pour perturber ce précieux moment de retrouvailles avec sa planche à pain ? Il grogna.

-Je suis là pour récupérer ma planche à pain, évidemment ! Qui es-tu, toi, misérable insecte ?

Yuya se détacha des bras puissants et se recula. Tout son corps était détendu et elle semblait avoir oublié la fatigue du combat. Elle sourit, dégageant une aura de douceur tout autour d'elle qui pouvait apaiser même un homme dans une rage folle.

-Kyo, dit-elle, ne t'en prends pas à lui. C'est mon ami, Tori.

Le démon jaugea cet « ami » du regard, mais n'y tenant plus, il écarta Yuya et s'avança vers l'homme. Il posa une main sur le manche de son sabre et dit avec irritation :

-Elle est à moi, tu m'entends ? Si tu poses un doigt sur elle, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-Je sais, répondit Tori avec un sourire triste. Je sais, Kyo aux yeux de démon. Même si j'aimerais bien qu'elle m'appartienne...

Kyo sortit à moitié son katana de son fourreau. Il retroussa sa lèvre supérieure et émit un feulement animal.

Yuya observa l'échange entre les deux hommes. Elle n'y comprenait rien, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le plus important, il fallait les séparer sinon ça allait tourner au bain de sang. Elle s'interposa entre les deux, les mains sur les hanches et dit avec colère :

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre ! Sinon tu peux dire adieu au saké, Kyo !

Tous deux furent étonnés. Elle avait réussi à se mettre entre sans broncher alors qu'il régnait une aura oppressante et chargée de haine ? Kyo se remit le premier de sa surprise et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Ah planche à pain, t'es toujours aussi marrante, t'as pas changé !

-Quoi ? Tu vas voir si j'ai changé !

Elle sortit ses deux poignards et plia légèrement les genoux.

-Non, Yuya, tu n'es pas de taille ! cria Tori.

-Laisse-moi !

Elle se précipita sur le démon, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau, mais elle voulait lui montrer. Lui montrer sa détermination, sa nouvelle force, lui montrer qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule et qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Kyo para aisément les deux lames en dégainant le Tenrô. Il rigolait toujours.

-Oh, tu mords maintenant ? Pas mal, pour mon serviteur numéro un, mais je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de sortir les crocs devant son maître haha !

Yuya rugit d'exaspération. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Elle multiplia les coups, usant de toute sa vitesse et son agilité pour essayer de le toucher, mais en vain. Il esquivait ou déviait les lames avec facilité, mais en reculant tout de même devant l'ardeur de la jeune femme. Décidant de mettre fin à cette petite partie amusante à son goût, il frappa du manche de son sabre le poignet gauche de la blonde, la faisant lâcher son poignard. Il immobilisa l'autre bras qui s'abattait en l'attrapant de sa main. Ils ne bougeaient plus à présent, se regardant intensément l'un l'autre.

Ses deux soleils rouges étaient enfin de retour dans sa vie, éclairant à nouveau son chemin. Il lui avait tant manqué. Mais n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le revoir avant d'être forte ? Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle se laissait complètement aller et décida de mettre fin au contact. Elle se recula précipitamment, se maudissant intérieurement. Elle avait laissé son corps agir sans réfléchir. Elle avait cédé face à la faiblesse. Elle se força à revêtir un masque dur sur son visage même si elle criait intérieurement de douleur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner aux côtés de Kyo. Mais elle s'était promis avant ça de devenir forte, et elle tenait ses promesses. Elle prit la parole d'une voix froide.

-Ne t'approche pas.

Tori, resté à l'écart, ne suivait plus du tout. Il avait compris l'importance de cet homme pour la jeune femme, alors pourquoi s'éloignait-elle maintenant ? Parfois, elle était contradictoire. Mais il se dit qu'elle était très intelligente, alors elle devait faire ça pour une raison. Se pourrait-il que... Elle gardait encore en tête cette idée d'atteindre la force extrême ? Cet homme était le célèbre assassin aux mille victimes, alors bien sur qu'il pourrait la protéger ! Et vu sa force actuelle, elle pourrait très bien se défendre elle-même si vraiment elle le voulait. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Elle avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, le reste, il lui faudrait de nombreux, très nombreux combats pour l'intégrer. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle ne voulait plus voir Kyo, l'homme de sa vie ?

-Quoi ? Grogna Kyo.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait maintenant avec cette fille ? D'abord elle lui sautait dans les bras, puis elle l'attaquait et après elle lui disait de ne pas s'approcher ? A quoi jouait-elle ?

-Pars, dit Yuya d'une voix calme. Une voix si calme que l'effroi s'insinuait même à l'intérieur de vos os, plus effrayante que toutes les démonstrations de colère. Une voix de calme indifférence.

Puis, après un petit moment de silence, ne voulant pas que Kyo se méprenne et pense qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle rajouta :

-Je ne peux pas te voir. Pas encore.

Là, il était en colère. Il en avait vraiment marre. Il avait marché trois ans pour découvrir que sa précieuse planche à pain avait disparu. Alors il s'était remis en marche et avait du chercher pendant plusieurs semaines. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvée, elle lui disait de partir. C'en était trop. Et puis c'était quoi, ce pas encore ? Cette fille s'amusait vraiment à jouer avec ses nerfs. Il explosa.

-Tu te fous de moi, la fille ? Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai traversé ? A cause de toi ? Tu te rends compte ? Et maintenant que j'arrive, tu me dis de me casser. Tu te fous vraiment de moi. On fais pas à ta manière ici ! Tu termines tes trucs ici, et on remballe.

Même Tori avait peur de lui. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avança lentement vers la jeune blonde, serrant sa main sur le Tenrô de colère. Il arriva bientôt tout près d'elle, et elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son visage. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, n'affichant aucune émotion, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas au fond d'elle-même. Elle mourait d'envie de lui dire d'accord, de le suivre, de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle leva un sourcil.

-Non. Je ne rentre pas avec toi. J'ai des choses à faire. Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

-Et t'as quoi à faire de si important ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec résolution. Tori, ne supportant la pression qui emplissait l'air, répondit à sa place. Il n'avait pas envie que du sang coule. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Kyo ne ferait jamais de mal à Yuya. Il l'aimait bien trop et ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir faite souffrir.

-Elle veut devenir forte.

Yuya lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à Kyo, car sinon elle savait qu'il dirait qu'il s'occupait de son entraînement et ne la laisserait jamais faire à sa manière.

Kyo resta un instant déconcerté devant cette révélation. Elle voulait devenir forte ? Mais pourquoi ? Il lui demanda dans un souffle.

-Je ne veux plus être un boulet. Je veux pouvoir me défendre moi-même.

Devant l'ébahissement de Kyo, son masque de dureté se fissura. Elle sentait le visage de tous ses amis lui apparaître dans son esprit. Elle chercha à se reconcentrer, mais c'était trop tard. Le masque se brisa.

-Je veux pouvoir vous comprendre, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Après un moment, elle ajouta : Toi et tous les autres. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous aimez tant vous battre.

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Elle se détourna, refusant que Kyo la voie comme ça. Il fit un pas en direction d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire face, alors elle s'enfuit et courut vers la forêt de plus vite qu'elle put. Elle voulait mettre de la distance entre elle et ses émotions contradictoires, entre elle et l'homme qu'elle avait failli tuer, entre elle et Kyo qui lui donnait tellement envie de redevenir la jeune fille naïve qu'elle était. Alors elle s'enfonça dans les bois, entre les arbres, son seul repère de toujours, le seul endroit qui l'avait jamais apaisé. Elle courut se perdre sous les feuilles vertes. Elle courut se perdre sous le ciel qui l'observait.

**Xxx** ****

**Voili voulou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Et s'il vous plaît, mettez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte tout (parce que ça me permettra de m'améliorer) ! A bientôt :) **


	10. Le vent l'emportera

**Salut à tous ! Voici la confrontation de Kyo et Tori, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

**Chibi-Yuya : Merci de me dire franchement tout ça, et je m'aperçois que je fais encore pleins d'erreurs ^^' D'une part c'est vrai que tu as raison, mais dans ma tête c'était légèrement différent. Dans un combat qui était quand même à mort, je pense (j'en ai jamais fait un, c'est vrai) que l'instinct de survie prime et celui qui ne tue pas se fait tuer, donc d'une part, Yuya cherchait juste à défendre sa vie. Mais enfin, je prends en compte ce que tu as dit et les autres choses. Pour ce qui est de Tori que tu as trouvé faible, lis ce chapitre ;) Merci encore de me suivre et j'espère que tu liras quand même la suite après ta déception !**

* * *

Kyo en restait figé de stupeur. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle voulait devenir forte pour le comprendre ? Quelle raison idiote ! Elle était déjà celle qui le connaissait le mieux ! Et puis elle s'était encore enfuie, alors il aurait de nouveau à la chercher ... Il lâcha un soupir irrité. Cette fille avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Tori s'approcha doucement. Il observait Kyo et se dit que cette fille avait vraiment de l'importance pour lui pour qu'il baisse sa garde alors qu'un adversaire potentiel était à côté. Tout de même, il savait que s'il attaquait inopinément l'assassin, celui-ci trouverait un moyen de se défendre, son corps parlant de lui-même avec tous les réflexes acquis au combat.

-Là, rit Tori légèrement, t'as pas assuré.

Kyo sembla se rendre compte de sa présence. Il sortit de ses pensées et se tourna brutalement vers lui, la main sur le manche de son sabre. Il grogna de colère et l'étudia attentivement.

-Qui t'es réellement toi ?

-Juste un ami, elle l'a dit, répondit calmement Tori. Mais... C'est vrai que j'aimerais etre plus, ajouta-t-il comme s'il était tout seul, les yeux au ciel et un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Tout a coup, il rabaissa les yeux sur Kyo. Il était devenu très sérieux. Son sourire avait disparu et il émanait maintenant de lui une aura lourde. Il reprit d'un ton léger mais ne trompait pas Kyo.

-Kyo, je crois sincèrement que ... tu ne la mérites pas.

Et sur ces mots, Tori se précipita vers le démon. Arrivé à la bonne distance, il dégaina son sabre rapidement, et atteint, par les frottements du fourreau, une vitesse divine. Il pensait déjà avoir gagné, presque déçu, quand il se rendit compte que ce qui arrêtait sa lame n'était pas de la chair, mais bien un autre sabre. Il fut un peu surpris, personne n'avait jamais réussi à contrer son attaque. Mais après tout, il était Kyo aux yeux de démon. S'il ne survivait pas à ça, il ne méritait pas non plus le titre de plus fort.

-Tu veux voir ça ? Elle est mon serviteur numéro un !

-Tais-toi ! Comment peut-elle aimer un gars comme toi ? Répondit Tori avec colère. Elle serait bien mieux avec moi ! De toute façon, on va voir qui peux être avec elle par nos sabres. Celui qui gagne, gagnera aussi son cœur, en allant après auprès d'elle !

-Me fais pas rire. J'ai déjà gagné depuis longtemps ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais relever ton défi. Mais tu veux te battre, alors je suis ton homme !

-Tu aimes plus ton sabre qu'elle ? Tu me dégoûtes.

Kyo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui lâcher un regard méprisant, un peu mystérieux aussi. Il se croyait vraiment le plus fort pour sortir ces conneries ? S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu observé la scène avec Yuya, cet homme aurait compris que sa question n'avait aucun utilité. Bien sûr qu'il aimait son sabre, mais sans cette femme, sa vie et tous ses combats n'avaient aucun sens. Il ne pouvait se passer d'aucun des deux, puisque combattre faisait partie de son être. Mais il n'était réellement le plus fort, écrasant largement les autres par sa puissance, lorsqu'il se battait pour elle. A ce moment, personne, pas même les pires démons, ne pouvait avoir raison de lui.

Kyo relâcha la pression entre les deux sabres et réattaqua immédiatement. Il devait rapidement mettre un terme à ce petit concours ridicule pour aller retrouver cette fille. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, il n'allait plus la laisser s'échapper. Il allait lui faire payer. Mais il devait se dépêcher. Qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, dans son état ? Il se refusa à penser à ça, jugeant qu'elle était forte, et n'allait sûrement pas avoir la faiblesse de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle mourrait dans la honte, et même cette fille idiote l'avait compris. Il la mépriserait et la détesterait pour avoir fait ça. Elle le savait.

Alors il enchaîna les coups, se fendit et attaqua sans relâche. Pourtant, Tori se défendait honorablement. Il ne reçut que quelques égratignures mais para la plupart des coups du démon. Son agilité était hors norme, meilleure même que celle de Kyo, car Tori était très souple. Il esquivait fréquemment le sabre long avec aisance. Cependant, il commençait à perdre du terrain, et n'avait pas placé une seule attaque depuis l'engagement de l'affrontement. En effet, Kyo ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. L'homme aux yeux rouges comptait attaquer Tori, pour qu'au final, il se fatigue et ne parvienne plus à esquiver ou à parer. Après... Il voulait le tuer, mais il se doutait que s'il faisait ça, Yuya ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait tué un de ses amis. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en ferait. Il conviendrait de ça le moment venu.

Le bras de Tori trembla sous les coups répétés de l'assassin. Non seulement il n'arrêtait pas, mais en plus il mettait à chaque fois une telle force dans son sabre ! Tori avait du mal à le contrer. Il grimaça sous l'effort. S'il continuait comme ça, ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Alors, pour la première depuis très longtemps, il se résolut à utiliser un de ses coups secrets. Il admirait Kyo pour l'avoir obligé à se dévoiler autant, mais fut triste en même temps pour lui, et pour Yuya. Il ne survivrait malheureusement pas. Il regarda une dernière fois les yeux rouges où le plaisir du combat était masqué par l'urgence de retrouver Yuya, para son sabre, et fit un énorme bond en arrière pour se placer hors de portée. Ainsi, il pourrait porter son attaque.

Il se concentra un court instant, abaissant son sabre. Un seul faux pas et il se tuerait lui-même. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, une profonde détermination illuminant son regard.

-Prépare-toi Kyo... J'arrive.

-Viens me montrer ça.

Kyo lui lança un sourire moqueur, qui disparut aussitôt. Ou était-il ? Il était devant ses yeux il y a une seconde. Il sentit tout à coup un grand froid au-dessus de sa hanche, la lame tranchant avec délice la chair. Puis l'instant d'après, c'était le bras opposé qui subissait l'attaque, puis la jambe, la poitrine, le mollet, le ventre... Kyo était rapidement couvert de longues zébrures profondes. Un sang chaud et épais recouvrait tout son corps. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne savait même pas où était son adversaire. Il ne sentait rien, aucune aura, alors qu'il aurait du. Il fit un effort pour rester debout, alors que les attaques avaient cessé. Il découvrit bientôt Tori qui l'observait avec tristesse.

-Je n'avais pas voulu en venir là, Kyo... Tu m'a obligé.

-Qui t'es, bon sang ?

-Juste un homme, Kyo, pas un démon comme toi, ou encore moins un dieu. Juste un homme...

Un chagrin immense sembla s'abattre sur lui alors qu'il divaguait sur la mer des souvenirs. Mais bientôt, il reprit ses esprits, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'homme aux yeux vermeils.

-Comme tu es un adversaire de valeur, Kyo, je vais te dire un peu ma technique. Après, ne t'inquiète pas, j'abrégerai tes souffrances. Je ne suis pas cruel. Je te tuerai rapidement.

-Si tu crois pouvoir y arriver ! Répondit avec haine le démon, bien mal en point, qui s'appuyait sur son sabre heureusement long pour rester sur ses deux jambes.

-Mon pauvre Kyo... Regarde un peu ton état. Tu ne peux pas me répondre ça. Tu ne peux rien contre l'air. Personne ne peux rien contre l'air. Et pendant un instant, je deviens l'air. Je suis aussi rapide que le vent et aussi indétectable que l'air qui t'entoure. Mon sabre aussi d'ailleurs. Il a été forgé exprès pour moi. Il n'y a que moi pour le manier correctement. Alors le vent tranchant s'abat sur toi à une vitesse divine, et tu ne peux rien faire. Tu saisis ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre, de ton vent à la con. Viens avec tout ce que t'as et arrête de papoter.

Tori lui jeta un regard triste mais résigné.

-Alors le vent aura raison de toi.

Tori disparut à nouveau, chevauchant et se mêlant à l'air. Il s'apprêtait à en finir. Il lancerait sa dernière, mais plus puissante, attaque. Il s'approcha de Kyo si rapidement qu'il était invisible et lança son sabre vers le cœur palpitant de l'assassin aux mille victimes. Il fendait l'air de son tranchant effilé qui rencontrerait bientôt la chair tendre. Mais Tori ouvrit subitement les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas de la chair, ça... C'était quelque chose de dur, comme une carapace tout autour du démon.

-Alors toi aussi, tu as été enlacé par le ciel et la terre de genbu ?

Un mur de lumière scintilla, entourant le corps blessé de Kyo. Des serpents, de lumière eux aussi, enlacèrent les chevilles de Tori, puis remontèrent le long de ses jambes jusqu'à arriver à son cou. Il se débattit avec panique mais les serpents ne firent que se resserrer autour de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Son coup secret, un échec ? C'était impossible ! Il chercha à trancher les reptiles de son sabre, mais il ne fit que les traverser avec la lame. Pourtant, il les sentait bien autour de lui !

-C'est toi qui ne peux rien contre la vengeance du ciel et de la terre.

Le mur de lumière s'effaça peu à peu, toute menace s'étant envolée. Tori regardait Kyo avec des yeux grands ouverts, horrifié. Il était complètement bloqué. Il allait mourir, c'était sûr. Le démon ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Les serpents se resserraient de plus en plus, jusqu'à couper sa respiration. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure, cherchant désespérément de l'air qu'il ne trouvait pas. Tout à coup, les reptiles de lumière disparurent, faisant s'écrouler au sol Tori, qui sautait pour aspirer de l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pour elle.

Kyo lança un dernier regard à l'homme à terre, puis se détourna nonchalamment et partit en direction de la forêt d'un pas lent. Des gouttes rouges s'écrasaient lourdement sur le sol, s'écoulant des nombreuses plaies qui parcouraient son corps. Le symbole du yin et du yang semblait se détacher de la noirceur de kimono. Tori contempla encore une fois l'homme qui l'avait complètement écrasé. Cet homme si puissant. Finalement, il avait largement gagné. Il était beaucoup plus fort, et jusqu'à la fin il avait tout maîtrisé. Il l'avait même épargné. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait ça pour Yuya. En réalité, il n'aimait pas son sabre plus qu'elle. Son sabre, c'était elle. Il mourrait pour elle. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa technique cumulée à l'attaque qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet l'avait mené aux portes de la mort. Aux portes seulement. Kyo, dans sa bonté très bien cachée, s'était arrêté à temps. Il avait gagné sur toute la ligne...

* * *

**Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**


	11. J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi

**Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Et merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction !**

* * *

Kyo marchait vers la forêt. Ses nombreuses plaies le faisaient souffrir, mais cette douleur disparaissait devant sa volonté. Rien ne l'empêcherait de la revoir. Rien. Il touchait au but, il n'allait pas laisser quelques gouttes de sang l'empêcher d'avancer. Il avait déjà connu bien pire. Il se rappela l'immense déchirement qu'il avait ressenti lors de son combat contre Nobunaga. Lorsque cet être infâme avait attaqué Yuya. La vue de son corps brisé, ensanglanté l'avait rendu fou de rage. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, il avait alors cru que la rage prendrait le dessus et qu'il se transformerait en dieu démoniaque. Mais il s'était retrouvé dans son vrai corps. Tout changeait, puisqu'il était beaucoup plus fort. Il aurait pu le tuer d'un coup, mais il avait voulu le faire souffrir, pour qu'il comprenne la douleur de Yuya. Mais est-ce qu'un homme n'ayant plus de cœur pouvait encore comprendre ? Il en doutait. Même lui, l'assassin aux mille victimes, s'était découvert un cœur avec cette fille, même s'il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte.

«_ ...Kyo..._ »

Une voix s'immisça dans la tête de Kyo. Une voix douce mais autoritaire. Une voix qui avait gouverné les autres, mais qui ne s'était jamais départie de sa gentillesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le clébard ?

Il parla tout haut, se moquant bien de qui pouvait l'entendre, même s'il n'y avait personne. Il ne jeta même pas un regard sur son sabre, se contentant de fixer les bois.

«_ Kyo, mon enfant... Tu as tellement grandi. Tu as réussi à dépasser ton sang démoniaque, il y a trois ans. Tu dois maintenant aller encore plus loin..._ » murmura le premier Roi Rouge.

-Plus loin ? Tu veux que je crève ou quoi ? Il y a pas plus puissant que le dieu démoniaque.

« _Tu ne comprends pas, Kyo. Il existe bien une force plus puissante que celle du sang. Tu la connais, Kyo, tu l'a déjà utilisée si souvent..._ »

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? Si elle existait vraiment, je crois que je le saurais !

« _Kyo, mon pauvre Kyo... Cette force, tu la possèdes, et au fond de toi, tu sais de quoi je parle. Kyo, cette force, c'est la force de l'amour._ »

-L'amour ? T'as trop bu ou quoi ? T'as déjà vu l'amour tuer ou quoi ?

Kyo rit d'un air moqueur.

« _C'est triste que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte, mon enfant… Tu aimes. Et tu le sais. Cette femme au cœur pur, elle est ta source de pouvoir. Tu t'en es déjà rendu compte, j'en suis sûr, Kyo. Tu es intelligent. Elle t'a empêché de devenir un dieu démoniaque comme seule une âme honnête, qui n'agit pas dans l'intérêt, peut le faire. Tu es véritablement puissant lorsque tu te bats pour elle, Kyo. Il est temps que tu te l'avoues, car ainsi, tu dépasserai véritablement le sang démoniaque. C'est mon dernier souhait, Kyo. Tu dois le reconnaître et vivre heureux avec elle, car même avec ton sabre, tu ne l'es pas autant. Elle te rend bon, elle te rend homme. Va vers elle. Va, mon enfant, et vis. Et aime.._. »

-T'as fini ton monologue, le vieux ?

Le Premier Roi Rouge ne répondit rien, il était déjà reparti. Kyo pensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Lui, aimer ? N'importe quoi ! Pourtant... Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que ce qu'avait dit le Mibu avait du sens. Il n'y avait que sa planche à pain pour le délivrer de l'emprise de son sang démoniaque. D'abord, il n'y avait qu'elle pour se précipiter vers le danger comme cela, et puis si une autre personne s'était approché de lui, il l'aurait instantanément tuée, ne faisant plus la distinction entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était apparue devant lui, une partie de lui avait lutté pour ne pas la tuer, car il savait qu'elle était importante. Et puis, c'est vrai, lorsqu'il était dans des situations désespérées, il suffisait qu'on touche à peine cette fille pour qu'il se mette en colère et détruise la personne qui avait osé la blesser. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il la protégerait toujours.

Et puis, il se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Après tout, elle était une fille comme les autres. Jolie, mais pas la plus belle non plus. Son corps ne valait pas celui de certaines. Son caractère lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs, elle était trop bruyante, trop entêtée. Et puis, elle était faible. Bon, enfin ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, elle était devenue très forte. Alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée la première fois qu'il l'avait vue ? Pourquoi il avait eu ce besoin urgent de la sauver à chaque fois, même s'il se mettait en danger ? Pourquoi est-ce que le monde avait basculé lorsque le dragon d'eau menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine en déchiquetant son cœur ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de se faire ces réflexions. Mais bon, il devait bien y penser une fois pour toutes, pour qu'après ça ne lui prenne plus la tête. Mais il savait déjà la réponse à toutes ces questions. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait cherchée sans relâche ces trois dernières années, parcourant le monde péniblement. Malgré tous ses défauts, elle était marrante. Et puis elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, ni à peloter surtout qu'il devait y avoir eu du changement depuis ces trois ans ! Il savait pourquoi il était revenu. Il aurait pu se contenter de rester là où il avait atterri, occupant sa vie à rechercher des hommes forts. Mais il était revenu pour elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le réalisait pleinement et se l'avouait honnêtement. Avant, il avait toujours eu un malaise, mais il n'en connaissait pas la cause. Maintenant, il avait disparu. Il savait. Elle était sa raison de vivre et il l'aimait.

Son sabre, à cette dernière pensée, se mit à briller intensément, forçant Kyo à mettre sa main devant les yeux pour éviter que la lumière ne le brûle. Ce satané clébard n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Malgré tout, il savait que le Premier Roi Rouge avait suivi toutes ses pensées, et cet éclat signifiait sa joie et sa fierté. Kyo eut un petit sourire caché par ses cheveux noirs. Vraiment, les Mibu agissaient à leur guise, s'immisçant dans la vie des gens sans demander. Mais Kyo ne s'en offusqua pas, il le remercia presque. Enfin, remercier était un bien grand mot. L'assassin aux milles victimes ne s'abaisserait jamais à dire merci. Il ne fallait quand même pas rêver. Néanmoins, il ressentit une sorte de gratitude envers l'esprit. Il l'avait aidé à réaliser ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait seul. Cela signifiait trop se remettre en question. Mais il l'avait fait.

Il leva le menton, fier, et continua d'avancer. Il regarda brièvement son corps couvert de blessures et une lueur d'amusement flotta dans ses yeux à l'idée qu'il obligerait Yuya à le soigner, même si elle ne voulait pas. Une douce vengeance l'attendait.

Il était maintenant arrivé à l'orée de la forêt et s'y enfonça sans plus attendre. Il avait assez perdu de temps. Il avait assez joué. Maintenant, elle devrait s'excuser de s'être enfuie et lui jurer qu'elle resterait toujours avec lui. Oh oui, elle le ferait. Il vagabonda un moment entre les arbres, ne sachant pas où chercher, tandis que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel. Il jura à plusieurs reprises, s'apercevant qu'il était déjà passé par là, ou qu'elle était introuvable. Mais finalement, ses recherches portèrent leurs fruits, et il atterrit dans une clairière. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne, et faillit jeter son sabre à terre de frustration. Mais tout à coup, il sentit une aura. Une infime aura qui était douce et sentait les fleurs. Il l'avait trouvée.

Il s'avança dans la clairière, la même où Yuya était venue quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Tori. Il prit son temps et la chercha lentement du regard, fouillant l'endroit. Il posa les yeux sur son petit corps recroquevillé contre un arbre et eut un petit sourire tendre. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans le dos et quelques mèches s'étaient aventurées à cacher son visage, qu'elle avait posé entre ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Il s'amusa à penser que s'il avait été en face d'elle, il aurait pu voir sa culotte, étant donné que la petite jupe noire, surtout dans sa position, ne cachait pas grand chose...

-Et alors, planche à pain, on aime bien s'enfuir, maintenant ? Je te croyais plus combattante, lança Kyo pour la taquiner.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Ky-Kyo ?

-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, ne se décidant pas à parler. L'instant était magique, c'était celui des retrouvailles, car il savait maintenant qu'elle ne partirait plus. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, elle avait du pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et il savait qu'il en était responsable. Enfin, il n'avait rien fait à proprement parler, mais il était la cause de ces larmes.

-Tu croyais peut-être qu'on se débarrassait facilement de moi ? Dit Kyo avec un sourire moqueur. Tu dois encore m'acheter mon saké, je te signale.

Yuya ne répondit rien, se contentant de le dévisager. Etait-il réel, ou seulement le fruit de son imagination ? Elle désirait tellement le voir à cet instant ! Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui à petits pas. Elle hésita, puis posa la main sur son bras couvert de sang en écarquillant les yeux. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-Ton ami cache bien son jeu. Il était assez fort.

-Tu … Tu l'as tué ?

Kyo la regarda dans les yeux, et Yuya eut l'impression qu'il voyait tout. Tout son corps, toutes ses pensées, tout. Il répondit d'une voix grave mais douce.

-Non.

Elle soupira. Elle avait eut peur qu'il soit tué, car après tout, elle aimait beaucoup Tori et tenait à lui. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été bête de partir en laissant les deux seuls. Qui savait de quoi Kyo était capable parfois ?

-Kyo, je … Je suis désolée. J'avais peur. Peur que tu me trouves trop faible, que tu me méprises et que tu te détournes de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis partie avant. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas te voir, loin de là, mais... Tu sais, je me suis fait une promesse, celle de devenir forte. Et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. C'est juste que... Avant, quand j'ai du te tourner le dos, c'était tellement dur ! Ah Kyo, si tu savais !

Elle s'était remise à pleurer en replongeant ses yeux dans les deux orbes rouges qui l'étudiaient. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne chercha pas à s'extirper du regard rubis. A sa plus grande surprise, Kyo mit une main sur sa tête affectueusement et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je sais, Yuya, je sais, dit-il avec un sourire pour la première fois chaleureux. Si tu veux, je t'entraînerai. Jure-moi juste que tu ne partira plus... et en échange, je te ferai pleins de trucs avec mon vrai corps, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Yuya en resta un instant figée. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom ? Mais cette pensée se noya rapidement devant la vague qui déferlait. Non seulement, il lui avait pardonné de s'être enfuie, mais il avait aussi dit qu'il l'entraînerait ? Kyo avait dit ça ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, trop étonnée. Kyo rigola franchement devant sa tête et se retourna en faisant quelques pas. Il lança le dos tourné :

-T'as pas changé, planche à pain, t'es toujours aussi marrante !

A ces mots, Yuya sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Répète voir ça ! Attends ! Reviens là !


	12. Tu veux t'amuser ?

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, j'ai eu plusieurs reviews qui me demandaient si il y avait une suite, eh bien oui, je ne comptais pas finir sur le chapitre dernier ! Toutefois, il reste un chapitre après celui-là, plus un épilogue et après ce sera vraiment la fin... Je les ai déjà écrit et d'une manière, ça fait un grand vide de se dire que c'est fini et que je n'aurais plus à écrire sur cette histoire... Enfin bref, c'est pas un endroit pour faire se dépression, donc voilà votre chapitre, en espérant que vous allez l'apprécier !**

**xX-San-Xx : Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de se sentir encouragée :) ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la fin du manga était bâclée, on s'attendait à en voir tellement plus ! C'est d'ailleurs parce que j'étais un peu frustrée que j'ai décidé de faire cette fiction, pour me faire ma propre fin à moi :) ! Et donc, pour te rassurer, voici la suite :) ! **

* * *

-Attends, je t'ai dit, Kyo ! Cria Yuya.

-Quoi encore, planche à pain ?

Kyo s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme. Ils se trouvaient encore dans la clairière. Une odeur de fleur flottait dans l'air et les oiseaux autour d'eux chantaient. Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel.

Yuya s'approcha timidement, serrant ses bras autour de son corps, ce qui fut comme une provocation involontaire à l'attention de Kyo, puisqu'elle mettait ainsi en valeur sa poitrine. Ses deux dagues dépassaient de sa jupe et le démon sourit intérieurement. Elle était terriblement attirante, avec son charme innocent, mais il fallait se méfier tout de même. La rose avait des épines.

-J'avais pas fini de tout te dire...

Elle leva des yeux émeraudes vers lui remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

-Kyo, je te promets que je ne partirai plus. Mais je veux toujours devenir forte, alors tu as intérêt à bien m'entraîner ! Et puis … Hum. Ne sois pas méchant si tu veux faire "ces trucs avec ton corps", ajouta-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Un sourire franc s'épanouit sur le visage de Kyo. Elle était vraiment prévisible, mais il aimait ça. Il adorait comme elle répondait toujours à ses petites piques. Même là, elle était tombée dans le panneau. Enfin, ce n'en était pas vraiment un, il avait vraiment été sérieux quand il avait dit vouloir faire ça. Il était content qu'elle ait répondu par l'affirmative. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pensa-t-il. Il décida de continuer plus loin sa petite blague pour voir ses réactions.

-Tu veux bien... dit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier. Et pourquoi ça ?

Yuya le dévisagea, surprise. Pourquoi demandait-il ça ? Il n'avait pas encore compris ? Ou alors il faisait exprès ?! En tout cas, elle était sûre qu'il exigerait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle serait forcée de lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle paniqua un court instant. Elle n'était pas prête ! Et si il lui disait que lui, il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il avait besoin d'elle uniquement pour acheter son saké ? Elle s'obligea à repousser cette pensée loin, très loin, au fond de son esprit. Même si c'était le cas, elle resterait quand même à ses côtés. Alors elle se lança, en regardant vers le sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser les pupilles vermeilles.

-Eh bien... Parce que... Parce que...

Elle souffla un bon coup et remonta ses yeux sur le visage de Kyo, décidée.

-Je veux parce je t'aime, Kyo. Je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Le démon jubilait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle dise ça, mais ça lui convenait tout autant. Il avait enfin effacé le dernier doute, minuscule, qui subsistait. Il s'était toujours demandé si elle l'aimait réellement ou si elle le considérait seulement comme un ami. Mais l'incertitude disparut, laissant à la place un sentiment chaud et chaleureux à l'intérieur de tout son être. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment, profondément, pour ses qualités tout autant que ses défauts.

Yuya, voyant qu'il ne répondit rien, commença à s'affoler. Finalement, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle en était sûre, mais au moins elle avait essayé. Elle n'avait pas de regrets. Pour faire disparaître le silence qu'elle trouvait presque trop bruyant, elle rouvrit la bouche.

-Mais euh, ce n'est pas euh... Ce n'est p-

-Tais-toi.

Le démon la coupa d'une voix grave, dans un souffle. Yuya ouvrit des yeux angoissés. L'avait-elle mis en colère ? Elle n'aurait finalement pas du lui dire.

-Qu-quoi ? Mais Kyo-

-Tais-toi, j'ai dit. Ou sinon je vais devoir te bâillonner, rajouta Kyo avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Kyo ? Est-ce que...

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste exaspéré, mais avec tout de même un sourire imperceptible.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

-Quo-

Kyo se pencha et attrapa la bouche de la jeune femme avec ses lèvres. Le son en fut étouffé. Il avait attrapé le menton de Yuya, qui ne comprenait plus rien, avec deux doigts. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait sa déclaration, et qu'il voulait dire qu'il l'aimait en retour ? Elle ferma les yeux, envoyant au diable ses pensées. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, il fallait bien qu'elle en profite un peu quand même ! Les lèvres du démon, contre toute attente étaient très douces, comme son baiser. Elle en fut étonné. Tant de douceur de la part de cet être brusque ? En fait, non, elle n'avait pas à être surprise. Après tout, Kyo avait plein de facettes différentes. Il pouvait être agressif ou tendre. Tendre. Surtout avec elle.

Ils se séparèrent, presque à regret. Kyo planta ses yeux dans les pupilles émeraudes, satisfait. Il avait eu la paix, mais surtout ce contact avec sa bien-aimée. Il se redressa en laissant traîner sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui frémit sous ses doigts.

-Allez, on rentre.

Yuya mit quelques temps à retrouver ses esprits, flottant dans un monde embrumé rempli de plaisir. Mais finalement, elle lança brusquement :

-Mais, Kyo, tu vas dormir où ?

Il la regarda, un peu étonné par sa question. Puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Dans ta chambre, bien sûr !

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu rêves, jamais je ne te laisserai dormir avec moi ! S'emporta-t-elle, gênée comme l'attestait le rouge sur ses joues.

-T'as pas le choix, planche à pain, j'ai pas d'argent. De toute façon, tu discutes pas. J'ai décidé que j'allais dormir dans ta chambre, point.

Elle regarda le démon avec des yeux ronds. D'où venait-il pour déclarer ça de cette façon ? Il n'était pas le maître du monde, qu'elle sache ! Enfin, elle fut bien forcée d'accepter. Elle n'était pas méchante au point de le faire dormir dans la rue vu qu'il ne pouvait pas payer. Et puis, elle refusait de se l'avouer, mais elle en fut tout de même contente. Elle allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Ça faisait quand même plus de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! Ils avaient du retard à rattraper, tous les deux.

Kyo se mit à marcher pour sortir de la forêt, et Yuya se précipita à sa suite. Ils se baladèrent un peu dans le calme de la forêt, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Cette présence si chaleureuse qui avait tant manqué. Puis ils partirent à la recherche de Tori. Yuya s'inquiétait quand même de son état. Même s'il n'était pas mort, il ne devait pas être en très bonne forme non plus, après son combat contre Kyo.

Ils le retrouvèrent à l'endroit où il s'était évanoui, toujours inconscient. Yuya se précipita vers lui et le secoua, croyant définitivement qu'il était mort.

-Je l'ai pas tué, regarde, il respire, dit Kyo en retrait.

Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce gars et voulait juste rentrer avec Yuya à la chambre. Peut-être pour rattraper le temps perdu à sa manière... Ce moment viendrait, il en était sûr, de toute façon, il n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça, mais il comprit que prendre soin de son ami était important pour la jeune femme. Elle essaya de le réanimer en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues, mais rien à faire, son corps avait été trop éprouvé. Alors elle se mit en tête de le porter sur son épaule et de le ramener chez lui. Elle le hissa difficilement sur son épaule, souffla, et commença à marcher à pas lourds. Kyo regarda un moment la scène en rigolant intérieurement, puis si décida à faire quelque chose, sinon elle allait se casser le dos. Il passa à côté en la délestant prestement de son poids en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

-Je suis capable de le faire toute seule, Kyo !

-Non, tu l'es pas, répondit-il en riant.

Elle bouda un moment, puis finalement revint vers lui avec un grand sourire. C'est vrai qu'en fait elle avait du mal. Elle avait oublié que malgré son habitude de parler peu, Kyo observait beaucoup et voyait les infimes détails. Il était vraiment fort pour ça.

Ils ramenèrent Tori chez lui puis se dirigèrent sans un mot vers l'auberge, Kyo suivant Yuya parce qu'il ne savait pas ou elle se situait. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de dormir dans la même chambre.

Kyo referma la porte de la pièce et attrapa le bras de la blonde, qui se retourna, intriguée. Il la fixa sans rien dire puis l'attira à lui et la gratifia d'un baiser surprise. Elle se laissa faire enchantée, puis le démon la lâcha et s'installa à la fenêtre, où il passerait la nuit. Yuya le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et s'avoua difficilement qu'elle aurait voulu plus.

-C'est... tout ?

Il l'étudia, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi, t'en veux plus ?

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux à cette question. Il fit de même en se reconcentrant sur la rue en contrebas. Il laissa passer un moment avant d'ajouter :

-Dors. T'en a besoin.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Elle plissa les yeux de bonheur. Il était vraiment attentionné, son petit démon rien qu'à elle. Elle l'écouta alors et se glissa encore toute habillée dans le futon, trop éreintée pour se changer. Pourtant, malgré toute sa fatigue, elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir alors que tout était calme au dehors et que même Kyo somnolait. Peut-être était-ce sa présence juste à côté d'elle ou tous les événements d'aujourd'hui. Elle fixait le plafond, ne sachant que faire. Puis, en ayant assez de ne pas réussir à se reposer, elle repoussa ses draps et se leva pour sortir de l'auberge.

Elle rejoint la rue en bas et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer dans l'air frais. Elle marcha lentement, observant le ciel noir et les étoiles qui le parsemaient. Elle errait sans savoir où aller, simplement heureuse d'être là où elle était. Elle avait retrouvé Kyo, allait continuer à s'entraîner et avait même gagné un ami. Elle ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, elle avait atterri dans une rue assez éloignée de son auberge, un quartier qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. Revenant à la réalité, elle posa les yeux sur ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. D'abord, elle ne savait pas quel chemin elle avait pris, et donc elle ne savait pas comment retourner à sa chambre, et puis elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était dans un quartier chaud, assez mal famé. Si elle se dépêchait, elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis, alors elle fit demi-tour et prit la première ruelle qu'elle aperçut. Seulement, un homme se tenait déjà là. Il reposait le dos contre le mur, une bouteille à la main, sûrement ivre, et elle discerna dans la nuit un sabre à sa ceinture. Elle se força à se dire que c'était sûrement un samouraï de pacotille et qu'elle en viendrait à bout facilement. L'homme la remarqua et sourit largement.

-T'es venu me réconforter ma jolie ? Oh mais dis donc, t'es pas mal, hein ?

Il s'était maintenant rapproché d'elle et elle sentit son haleine chargée d'alcool. Elle recula et posa une main sur sa cuisse à la recherche de sa dague, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle paniqua. Elle avait oublié ses armes dans la chambre ! Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle essaya de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il esquiva souplement. Elle lança sa jambe, mais pareil, il se décala juste assez pour qu'elle l'effleure à peine. Elle tenta encore quelques attaques, chacune sans succès. Finalement, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et surtout sans poignard, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

L'homme la poussa contre le mur et fit glisser une main sur son ventre et la remonta lentement sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle s'était figée d'horreur. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi, n'est-ce-pas ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.


	13. Tu es mienne

**Et voilà, on est déjà à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Ca passe vite ^^' Encore une fois, merci à tout le monde :) !**

Chibi-yuya : Je suis contente, j'ai cru que tu avais arrêté de lire la fiction ^^' Merci pour tes reviews, qui sont très détaillées ! Et puis, tu avais raison, Kyo arrive (on s'en doutait pas du tout ^^) ! Bon je te laisse à ce chapitre :) !

* * *

-On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi, n'est-ce-pas ? lui susurra l'homme à l'oreille.

Yuya était collée contre le mur, incapable de bouger. La main du samouraï se promenait librement sur son corps et en dessinait les contours. Elle regardait son visage avec horreur. Elle aurait sa première fois avec cet homme, cet homme répugnant ? Jamais ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle remua et tenta de se décaler tout en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le ventre. La main de l'homme qui se baladait vint arrêter son petit poing, tandis que l'autre lâcha la bouteille d'alcool qui se brisa au sol en milles morceaux, éclaboussant légèrement la jambe de Yuya. De cette main désormais libre, il empoigna le manche de son sabre qui sortit lentement, très lentement de son fourreau, sous le regard apeuré de la blonde.

-Si t'es pas docile, ma jolie, je vais devoir te dresser, moi.

Il fit courir la pointe de sa lame sur le mollet de la jeune femme et remonta pour finalement soulever la jupe. Il rigola un instant, savourant sûrement cette impression de force et de victoire. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Yuya et lui souffla dessus avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, la nuit toute entière s'offrait à lui. Il mit son nez dans son cou et huma la douce odeur féminine. Yuya fixait le regard sur le mur d'en face, ne bougeant plus du tout. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Cet homme allait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Dans cette ruelle, dans cette nuit qui semblait pourtant si agréable quelques instants auparavant. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle pensa à Kyo. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir le regarder en face. Malgré sa promesse, elle partirait à nouveau. Finalement, ça valait mieux pour lui. Elle ne lui apportait vraiment que des ennuis.

L'homme s'apprêtait à soulever le débardeur de la blonde quand il entendit une respiration derrière lui. Un grondement se fit entendre. Un grondement sauvage, animal.

-On... ne... la... touche pas !

L'homme se retourna, ennuyé. Encore quelqu'un qui venait le déranger. Ça arrivait souvent, mais il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Cette fois, il allait s'énerver. Il essaya de détailler l'inconnu, mais il ne réussit à voir qu'une silhouette noire dans l'obscurité. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il y avait eu de la lumière, il aurait pu apercevoir les deux yeux rouges et aurait encore eu une chance de s'enfuir.

Yuya, au son de cette voix, rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé à cause de la peur et du dégoût. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle était froide à l'instant, chargée de colère, mais avec elle, elle était si douce. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle aimait tellement cet homme que dans les moments d'intense désespoir, elle le voyait... Ou était-ce vraiment lui ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et eut mal. Elle souffla alors, des larmes de soulagement débordant de ses yeux. Il était vraiment là. Encore une fois, il était venu la sauver. Et cette fois, ça avait été limite. Elle se maudit quand à sa faiblesse, toutefois. A quoi avait servi son entraînement ? Toutes ces heures passées avec Tori ? Tous ses combats ? Elle n'avait pas avancé. Elle avait toujours désespérément besoin de Kyo.

Le démon s'avança vers l'homme ivre, et Yuya remarqua qu'il avait dégainé son sabre, car il avait reflété le temps d'une seconde une lumière. Il était venu la sauver, elle était tellement contente et soulagée.

-Elle est à moi !

L'assassin posa sa lame sur le cou de l'autre si vite qu'il ne la vit pas arriver. L'homme avala difficilement. Il se retrouvait dans une position de faiblesse. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire et d'attaquer tout de suite. Il se décala, et le démon le laissa faire. Kyo voulait le faire souffrir avant de le tuer, pour le punir d'avoir posé la main sur Yuya. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres et il leva son arme, s'apprêtant à frapper. L'autre avait déjà adopté une position de défense. Le combat était imminent. Soudain, un cri déchira la nuit.

-Non !

Kyo regarda Yuya, qui avait émit ce cri, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Pourquoi s'était-elle opposée à ce qu'il le tue ? Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ça devant elle, mais enfin, il avait failli lui faire du mal tout de même, à elle ! Pourtant, il lut avec surprise une invincible volonté dans les yeux émeraudes.

-Non, Kyo. Tu ne le combattras pas. Je le ferai.

L'homme ivre se retourna, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mais gardant toutefois dans son champ de vision Kyo.

-Oh vraiment ? Et avec quoi vas-tu me battre ? Je te rappelle que tes petits poings sont inoffensifs contre moi.

Yuya baissa légèrement la tête tout en continuant de fixer cet être répugnant. Il l'avait mise en colère. Même si sa situation était un peu désespérée si Kyo n'agissait pas, elle était énervée. Mais elle dut rapidement se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Elle n'arriverait pas à se venger de lui avec seulement sa force. Elle regretta follement d'avoir laisser ses poignards dans sa chambre. Puis soudain, elle entendit une voix qui prit à nouveau la parole.

-Avec ça.

Kyo sortit de son kimono les deux petites dagues de la jeune femme. Elle les regarda comme quand on découvre un trésor inestimable. C'en était réellement un. Avec ces deux lames, elle devenait forte. Avec ces deux lames, elle pourrait se défendre elle-même. Et elle le ferait.

-Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans la chambre et que tu les avais laissés, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile. Première leçon, planche à pain, on ne se sépare jamais de ses armes, dit Kyo d'un ton sérieux.  
Il lança les deux armes à la jeune femme qui les rattrapa au vol et les fixa dans la seconde sur ses cuisses. Elle poussa un intense soupir de soulagement. Avec ses lames, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait forte. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague pour apprécier ce sentiment. Mais elle revint vite à la réalité.

-Alors comme ça, le petit chat sort ses griffes ? Lança l'homme en se moquant. Tu fais ça pour m'exciter ?

Il ne croyait pas qu'une femme pouvait être forte. Alors oui, il avait tremblé devant l'autre samouraï qui était incroyablement puissant. Il avait regretté un moment de ne pas être parti pour sauver sa peau. Mais là, on le ridiculisait en lui présentant une femme à combattre. Cette femme qui avait de plus déjà essayé de lui porter des coups, sans succès. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'elle pouvait valoir, mais il se dit que comme c'était une femme, bien sur qu'elle serait faible. Et cette pensée machiste allait sûrement le perdre, sans qu'il ne le sache.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi avec un seul poignard, répondit Yuya avec sérieux. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça.

Il lui offrit un sourire narquois en retour. Il croyait vraiment que cette femme se la jouait. Yuya, excédée par son comportement hautain, serra les dents de colère et dégaina une de ses dagues. Elle en passa un doigt sur le tranchant, faisant durer le moment de silence, où plus rien ne bougeait. Kyo s'était installé contre le mur, les bras croisés, pour apprécier le spectacle. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait réussir. Son petit échange avec elle de l'après-midi lui avait suffit pour tester ses nouvelles habiletés. Il n'aurait rien à faire du tout, juste à la regarder.

Finalement, le jeune femme brisa le calme en se propulsant vers son adversaire. Elle abattit sa dague à la verticale, mais l'homme la para aisément, ce qui était normal. Le coup servait seulement à le tester. Elle s'énerva à la vue du sourire toujours sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se moquait d'elle, alors elle accéléra la cadence. Elle frappa à la cuisse, coup qu'il esquiva, puis instantanément au torse. Une longue éraflure pourtant très peu profonde s'inscrit dans la chair. Le sourire commençait à s'effacer. Elle feinta à gauche, mais il ne se laissa pas prendre et contra la véritable attaque qu'elle lança à gauche. Toutefois, le bras de l'homme trembla sous les vibrations du au choc des deux lames. Elle profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui planter son poignard dans la cuisse. Il eut alors du mal à supporter son poids. Les coins de la bouche de l'homme retombaient doucement.

Yuya, sachant maintenant qu'elle allait gagner, crocheta la jambe blessé du samouraï pour le placer en position d'infériorité. Il tomba sur le genou, incapable de soutenir la douleur. Elle se tenait à présent devant lui, un pied sur sa profonde entaille pour qu'il sente encore plus la douleur. Le sourire de l'homme s'était complètement fané à cet instant. Dans un élan de désespoir, il leva le bras pour essayer d'atteindre la femme, qui se décala juste assez pour sentir le vent soulevé par la trajectoire de la lame. Elle avait effectué le même mouvement que cet homme auparavant afin de le rabaisser encore plus. Elle posa sa lame dans le cou de son adversaire qui avait abandonné l'espoir de gagner, en constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

-Alors, on fait moins le fier, maintenant ? Déclama Yuya.

Il la regarda en levant les yeux et en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser apparaître sa peur de mourir. Ces personnes étaient trop fortes pour lui. Il pensa que ces deux-là faisaient un couple immensément fort, un couple de tueurs entraînés, bien que ce soit à moitié faux. Yuya n'avait jamais encore tué. Mais à ce moment-là, elle en avait terriblement envie. Ce fut seulement la voix de Kyo qui l'empêcha d'exécuter sa sentence de mort.

-Non, Yuya. Ne le tue pas. Pas toi.

Sa légère folie meurtrière retomba tandis qu'elle observait le démon. Il ne l'appelait par son prénom que quand il était vraiment sérieux. Et en voyant ses yeux, elle se dit qu'il l'était.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait, toi. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner pour ce qu'il m'a fait... et ce qu'il a failli me faire.

-Non. Je ne te laisserais pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Si tu veux vraiment le voir mort, je peux le faire. Mais pas toi.

Elle s'énerva un moment sans rien dire, mais bien vite, elle oublia sa colère. Après tout, Kyo avait raison, et il ne voulait que la protéger. C'est vrai que le lendemain, malgré qu'elle savait tout ce que cet homme avait fait, elle ne se pardonnerait pas de lui avoir ôté la vie. Elle avait trop vu de gens mourir pour savoir l'importance de la vie humaine. Elle n'était pas devenu un de ces samouraïs assoiffés de sang.

Alors lentement, elle fit glisser la lame vers elle pour la ranger. Mais elle la fit glisser sur la peau de l'homme, la tranchant légèrement en même temps. Si elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, elle pouvait au moins lui laisser une marque. Sa marque. Quand il verrait cette marque, il se rappellera toujours de cette femme qu'il avait sous-estimé, de cette femme forte, plus forte que lui. Elle avait apposé sa marque pour signifier qu'elle était supérieure à lui, et que si jamais elle le recroisait, il se devait de l'écouter, comme un chien le ferait envers son maître.

Elle rengaina son poignard, lança un dernier regard à l'homme puis se détourna et rejoignit Kyo en savourant sa victoire. Il l'accueillit en l'étudiant avec fierté. Il prit la direction de leur chambre en passant un bras léger dans le dos féminin. Oh oui, il était fier d'elle. Elle était si forte, si belle, si désirable que tous les autres hommes lui tournaient autour. Mais jamais, jamais il ne les laisserait s'approcher. Elle était sienne.


	14. Epilogue

**Et voilà, l'épilogue qui termine cette fiction que j'ai adoré écrire ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci tout le monde, sans vous, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens :) !**

**Je vous revois bientôt, je mettrai prochainement un petit OS sur Game of Thrones qui me tenait très à coeur, vu que je viens de terminer les trois saisons, et j'aimerais bien trouver une idée pour une autre fiction sur SDK, bien que j'ai déjà quelques OS de prêts également :) !**

* * *

Yuya prit en main les deux armes et les soupesa. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle constata qu'elles étaient légères. Légères et solides. Les poignées des poignards s'adaptaient parfaitement à la forme de ses mains, et les lames étincelaient, le tranchant effilé. Elle déclara distraitement qu'elles étaient parfaites et qu'elle les prenait, puis commença des mouvements. A peine avait-elle bougé, que les lames se mirent à briller intensément. La jeune femme agrandit les yeux de surprise, mais après quelques secondes, elle les plissa de bonheur. Elle semblait entendre une voix que personne d'autre n'entendait. La voix de ses armes.

Elle leva lentement son bras droit, puis entama doucement des enchaînements. Kyo, qui se trouvait à l'écart, prit un air fier. Sa compagne, totalement en accord avec ses dagues, était partie dans une danse. La danse des sabres. Elle tournait, virevoltait, sautait gracieusement, frappant des ennemis invisibles. A ce moment-là, il se dit que c'était la plus belle image qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La femme qu'il aimait, si belle, si forte, si élégante dans ses déplacements, auréolée d'une lumière qu'il ne savait pas si elle provenait des lames ou si le soleil lui-même éclairait cette femme. L'herbe se courbait sous ses pieds délicats, l'air semblait réagir et l'écouter. Sa jupe claquait comme un fouet lorsqu'elle se tournait et ses bras étaient animés d'une volonté propre. La bouche rouge était entrouverte pour chercher de l'oxygène et il remarqua les yeux émeraudes intensément concentrés. Un spectacle magnifique.

Un vieil homme s'approcha discrètement et se mit à côté du démon.

-Elle a du talent. Je suis content, j'ai vraiment réussi à lui fabriquer les armes qu'il convenait.

Kyo souleva un sourcil vers lui, ne comprenant pas complètement le sens de sa phrase. Le vieillard sourit, puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur la jeune femme qui continuait de combattre ses ennemis imaginaires, s'enfermant dans son monde avec la seule compagnie de ses dagues.

-Vois-tu, Kyo, ces poignards ne sont pas... ordinaires, je vais dire. Cette fois, je les ai spécialement fabriqués pour une personne. Pour Yuya. D'après sa façon de combattre et ce qu'elle m'a dit lorsque je me suis entretenu avec elle, j'ai vraiment forgé ses propres armes. Elles sont uniques. Et elles n'ont qu'un possesseur, pour toujours. Si jamais Yuya venait à s'en séparer, le prochain propriétaire ne pourrait pas les manier pleinement. L'«âme » présente dans les lames est parfaitement accordée à l'esprit de Yuya. Ainsi, elle communique complètement avec ses dagues, je dirais plus qu'aucun autre ne pourrait le faire. Ces poignards sont vraiment une extension de son corps. Elles font parties d'elle.

Kyo regarda étrangement l'homme à coté de lui. Il reporta ses yeux sur la blonde et après un certain temps, et dû avouer qu'il avait quelque part raison. Les mouvements de la jeune femme étaient plus fluides que de l'eau et légers comme l'air. Elle n'avait pas à forcer pour frapper où elle voulait, avec la force qu'elle désirait. Les lames l'écoutaient et répondaient à ses demandes silencieuses.

Le démon jeta à nouveau un regard au vieil homme. Ils avaient eu raison de venir le trouver. Il y a plusieurs jours, lors d'une autre séance d'entraînement et d'un autre combat contre lui, Yuya avait brisé ses poignards. Kyo avait failli la blesser grièvement, ne retenant plus tellement sa force dans les exercices, puisqu'à chaque fois la blonde paraît ses assauts. Mais le Tenrô, libre de toute obstacle, était presque venu fendre l'épaule féminine et s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair. Si Tori n'avait pas été là, c'est ce qui se serait passé. Ils s'étaient tous les trois mis en route à la recherche d'un forgeron de valeur. Yuya avait réussi à convaincre son ami d'accompagner le couple en lui promettant qu'il rencontrait les meilleurs samouraïs du pays, leur ancienne bande d'amis. Elle tenait vraiment à lui et ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Il les avait alors suivi.

Finalement, Kyo s'était souvenu que lorsqu'il était allé à la recherche de Yuya, sur le chemin, il avait rencontré un vieil homme forgeron qui se faisait agresser par des bandits de pacotilles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en était débarrassé, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu continuer son chemin. Peut-être le vieil homme lui rappelait un peu Muramasa, son ancien maître décédé, lui aussi un forgeron, mais sûrement le meilleur que le monde ait jamais connu. Depuis, il semblait que le vieillard l'avait pris d'affection, appréciant son côté taciturne mais qu'il devinait gentil, et puis bien sûr son sabre unique. Il avait été émerveillé à la vue du Tenrô et l'avait longuement étudié. A la fin, pensa Kyo, il avait bien fait de le sauver, car il s'était révélé bien meilleur que ce qu'il pensait, et avait crée des armes parfaites pour Yuya.

Celle-ci revint essoufflée mais ravie. Elle avait fait un pas, un grand pas, de plus vers son objectif. Elle remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme, immensément redevable, mais il se contenta de sourire et de dire que ce n'était rien. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent leurs adieux et Yuya, Kyo et Tori reprirent la route. Les deux premiers avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux, enfin même s'ils n'avaient pas de chez eux, de retrouver leurs amis qui faisaient office de maison, et le dernier de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, très fortes de surcroît, d'après ce que lui avait promis Yuya. En même temps, il ne s'inquiétait guère. Il était sur que ce n'était que des gens biens mais puissants qui pouvaient rester aux côtés de l'assassin aux mille victimes.

* * *

Après un long voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la maisonnette de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Yuya fut surprise de se rendre compte seulement à ce moment combien ils lui avaient manqué. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle sauta dans les bras de la chamane, toutes les deux pleurant de joie et de soulagement de se savoir en bonne santé. Pendant ce temps, Kyo s'approcha de Kyoshiro et le rassura d'un regard. Il jeta un œil sur Yuya et laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami découvrit alors combien Kyo s'était encore radouci mais fut heureux pour lui. Il semblait qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Il fit la connaissance de Tori, qu'il trouva très sympathique. Finalement, les cinq rentrèrent dans la maison et fêtèrent les retrouvailles.

Le reste de la bande de samouraïs mit un certain temps à arriver, le temps que la nouvelle soit parvenue aux oreilles de tout le monde, mais tous se pressèrent de retrouver leurs amis qui avaient, après tout, tous les deux disparus depuis longtemps. Ils découvrirent avec une grande surprise les compétences de Yuya, qui étaient désormais presque à égalité avec eux, tant qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs coups secrets. En tout cas, ils furent tous jaloux de ses poignards et surtout de sa communication avec eux. C'était tout simplement exceptionnel. Mais après tout, c'était Yuya. N'avait-elle pas réussi à apprivoiser un dieu démoniaque ?

* * *

Tori fit la connaissance de chacun, et plusieurs combats s'engagèrent, sous les yeux attentifs des autres. Il se sentait vraiment bien parmi ces personnes tellement différentes les unes des autres, mais qui était toutes réunies par leur amour du sabre. Il apprit également que Yuya avait joué un rôle important dans l'histoire, et qu'elle était en quelque sorte leur lien. Il la reconnaissait bien, là. En tout cas, il était content de trouver tellement d'adversaires à sa hauteur en un même endroit.

* * *

Yuya, par une nuit étoilée où ils avaient tous bien fait la fête, sortit observer le ciel. Elle était vraiment heureuse, plus rien ne lui manquait à présent. Elle avait un toit, des amis chers à son cœur et puis.. elle avait Kyo. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'elle pensait à toutes les personnes désormais présentes sous forme d'étoiles. Son frère Nozomu, Muramasa, Taihaku... Ils seraient vraiment fiers de les voir à ce moment. Puis elle sortit de sa rêverie en sentant une main lui frôler l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Kyo. Elle lui sourit, mais fut surprise lorsqu'il laissa traîner son bras jusque dans son dos. Kyo n'était pas si démonstratif d'habitude, surtout que tous leurs amis se trouvaient juste à côté. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être un effet de l'alcool.

Il laissa dégringoler ses longs cheveux noirs le long de son visage en observant sa compagne, puis passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous les genoux et la souleva de terre. Elle étouffa un cri d'étonnement pour ne pas réveiller les autres et se laissa porter en reposant sa tête contre le torse du démon. Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, appréciant seulement l'instant présent. Kyo s'assit dans l'herbe contre un arbre, à l'abri dans la forêt et positionna la jeune femme contre lui. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et la regarda avec amour s'endormir sur lui. Enfin, il avait trouvé une raison de vivre. Et il comptait bien en profiter.


End file.
